Multiversal Saviours: Gensokyo At War
by Xovercreator
Summary: (Collab with LT Colonel Jack Summers, and a co-written revamp of the Fantasy Blitzkrieg series.) When a certain incident has caused a alternate Outside World to become connected with Gensokyo, the two worlds come into conflict. Learn the story through the eyes of two characters. (Warning: This is Volume 4 of the Multiversal Chaos series. Volume 2 and 3 are still under development.)
1. Prologue: Awakening and Rise

Multiversal Chaos: Gensokyo at War

Act 1: Operation Alice in Wonderland.

Prologue: Awakening and Rise, Encroaching Threats

* * *

A/N: Hello again, everyone! If you're wondering what this little story is about, then allow me to tell you:

This is basically a original plot arc in Multiversal Chaos, that is set after the Gensokyo arc, and the Fates arc. These two arcs are still in development, so know that there will a lot of plot holes, since the former two arcs haven't been completed yet, and that includes a certain batch of characters, and Richard's future relations with Gensokyo.

This arc is basically a re-written version of Lt Colonel Summer's 'Gensou Daisenso - Fantasy Blitzkrieg' series, which is one of the Touhou fanfiction series that I most enjoyed out of these places. It had a good plot, and although the writing and detail had room for improvement, it was a piece that was quite nice. The arc follows the plot of the story, except there will be a hell lot of changes, some that are long awaited by other fans of the work, and some that remain a big surprise for others. All I can say, is that the author gave me the green light to alter the plot as much as I need to create this arc, and I do believe that you may be surprised for how the story may come out.

Just so you know, this arc also has a secondary protagonist. Try to guess who it is, and you get a special mention, along with the possibility of adding one thing to the story, whether it be a event or a character, as long it doesn't deviate too much from my original plot.

Anyway, just so you know, the timeline of this arc is set from 3 months before the events of the original first 'Gensou Daisenso - Fantasy Blitzkrieg' story, with this being a prologue, before the first act, which will cover the remade events of the first story, will begin.

Note: The later chapters will have flashbacks that will date chronologically before the actual chapters, so do keep a eye out for them, since they will detail the story well. And the language of Richard's section remains in Japanese language, unless it is in italics, which indicates English being spoken.

Warning: This story may contain themes that may be racial and discriminating to races, and that all content inside should not be compared to realistic situations, although they are based off such things.

* * *

 _'The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him' -_ _G.K. Chesterton_

 _'Magic's just science that we don't understand yet.' -Arthur C. Clarke_

 _'Magic and science never really agreed. One is creation and chaos, the other is exact and studious. Imagination versus knowledge.' -Anonymous Writer_

* * *

 _In the burning ashes of a dying city, two figures stand, opposite of each other on a desolate street, as flaming debris rained down around them, as the skies around them were orange and grey from the flames. Strangely enough, there were only almost inaudible thumps of explosions, despite how close they were to the battlefield._

 _One was a young black-haired soldier with a Asian appearance, clad in_ _black military gear, complete with a black kelvar vest, both of which are slightly singed, as evident from the blue and orange glowing marks on them, and a slightly torn round patch, containing a silver shield with the white symbol of a humanoid mystic creature roaring at the skies, and a yellow katana that crosses over the shield from the bottom-right side to the top-left side of the shield, on the left shoulder of his military vest. He is also wearing black military boots and pants. He also had a black eye-patch crossed over his right eye, with whatever was under it hidden from the sight of others. He is wielding a golden blade, that seems to spark with blue energy, as the blade is heavily drenched in blood, as the drops on the blade sizzled, and the rest fell to the ground. His face was covered with soot, and several scratches of varying sizes that leaked blood, making it evident that he has fought a long battle, and it has taken its toll on him._

 _On the other side, was a relatively young soldier of American nationality, who had a more blue-ish colour in his hair, styled to look like the coat of a raven, who was clad in a more futuristic military gear, with a obsidian-black vest over his chest, although it is slightly chipped, and his attire was no better than the person who stood opposite of him, as he had a large grey blade over the back of his head, resting on his shoulder. His face is also grazed with many cuts, and his lips were glossed with some blood, as it leaked from the corner of his mouth. He had a symbol on the shoulder of his gear that read 'RAIDERS', and his body also sparked with energy, as it seemed like the suit had shielding which was barely functioning from the damage._

 _The Asian soldier looked at his enemy with a look of cold rage, as the other person only gave him a look of condescending arrogance._

 _"What do you hope to achieve here?" The futuristic brown-haired soldier asked the person he was facing, with a angered tone. "Do you think that just because the war is about to end, that your land will be saved? We, STI, have sworn to protect humanity, no matter the cost, and no matter the consequences. So, why fight futilely, when you will all be purged imme-"_

 _"SILENCE." The black-haired Asian spoke with venom, interrupting his opponent's speech, as his look expressed his rage. "Yet you bicker about these pathetic things. Humanity, humanity. HUMANITY! Don't play that card, when you're the one who has been pulling the strings of the world with your little lineage of manipulators!"_

 _The Asian warrior raises his blade, as the other soldier follows suit by placing his blade into a forward-stance._

 _"If it wasn't for you, Tatsuki would've lived to see his family! If you and your puppets didn't start this war, he wouldn't have to die as a martyr of a friend for this useless conflict!" He roared at his enemy. "But now, he's dead, along with so many others, with his being the first. Do you enjoy it? Tearing humanity against their own throats, and killing whoever you wished? And playing others, emotion, mind, memory, like they are merely to be disposed on first-hand!?"_

 _"Like you're clean with your hands!" The American warrior retorted back. "You speak of peace and justice, and yet you are a murderer like that damn Yakumo! You destroyed that village, didn't you!? You are all monsters, without moral, and without kindness. The only thing that you have is a hatred to us!"_

 _"DON'T FUCKING PILE ME WITH MORALLESS TRASH LIKE YOU!" The Asian roared back. "YOU WILL NOT WALK AWAY ALIVE FROM THIS WAR. NOT AFTER YOU HAVE MANIPULATED THE WORLD FOR CENTURIES! NOT AFTER YOU SENT COUNTLESS PEOPLE TO THEIR DEATH! NOT AFTER YOU DESTROYED THE LIVES OF SO MANY PEOPLE!"_

 _The Asian then rose his blade up, pointed straight at his hated target, and he took a step back, preparing._

 _"I swear, for Gensokyo, for the others... you, ****, will die suffering for your sins..." The Asian hissed with rage, before then charged forth. "OR MY NAME IS NOT *****!"_

 _The two warriors clash against each other, as the blade soon cause a large flash of white light that expands to engulf the whole area._

* * *

Richard suddenly jolts awake from his bed, as he found himself inside a large grey room, which had a lamp, a large wooden desk with various types of paper strewn on it, as well as a rack containing his military gear, as he then gasping quietly, but also rapidly.

"What... What the hell was that...?" Richard muttered to himself, as he looked around, as if he was looking for something. "Was that... a dream? Yakumo... That dream must be some sort of vision... but of who?"

Richard then shed off his thin white sheet blanket, as he then twisted himself out of bed, stepping on the ground, as he got up, and shook his body awake.

"Well, I guess this dream must have woke me quite early. I wonder if there is anyone else awake at this time..." He commented softly, as he then walked slowly across the room, as he was about to take his military clothes off the rack, and wear it on.

However, before he could make his way to his clothes, to dress himself, he was interrupted by the sound of knocking, on the metallic door of the room, complete with a silver pole-handle, as Richard turned to the door.

"Somebody's awake... And they want to see me. I wonder who it is..."

Richard then made the rest of his way to his clothes, before he began to dress himself up slowly. He then makes his way to the mirror, as he checked himself on it, although the surface of the mirror was slightly muddled from the dirtiness that clung to it, even though it did not prevent Richard from taking a good look at himself.

He checked over his black military gear, complete with a tinted-black camouflage suit, in order to help him blend in the darkness a little better, and to add a bit of style to his attire, as well having black army jeans, that have been reinforced with hard fabric in order to fortify it from attacks. His feet were covered by black leather lace boots, as he considered them to be quite helpful in allowing him to move as freely as he can, compared to steel-toed boots that other soldiers wear. And on the left shoulder of his coat, was a round patch, containing the insignia of the Gensokyo Human Defence Force, a silver shield with the white symbol of a head-shot of Keine's were-hakutaku form, roaring at the skies, and a yellow katana that crosses over the shield from the bottom-right side to the top-left side of the shield, as well as having the initials of the army name in white letters.

He only struck a pose at the mirror, as he did a finger-gun on his right hand, wryly smiling at his reflection.

"And ain't you a pretty soldier... Aren't you?" Richard replied to his reflection.

The knocking on the door repeated again, this time sounding more and more agitated, as Richard only hissed quietly.

"Ooh... Alright, alright!" Richard shouted, as he stomped to the door, a little annoyed by the loud knocking. "I know whoever you are, knocking on my doors, I appreciate it if you would be a little quieter with it."

Richard soon twisted the lock on the handle, allowing the door to be unlocked, before then pushing the handle down, and pulling the door open.

"How can I help you-" Richard said, before he then got a clear look at the visitor. "Oh, it's you. Sergeant Major Yusho."

A young Japanese man, with short scruffy brown-hair that is styled into a cowlick slightly on the right side of his head, and light brown eyes to match. He is dressed in the same attire with Richard, except he was wearing a grey Japanese army soldier uniform, with his shoulders each bearing the insignia of a Japanese sergeant, as well as having the symbol of the GSDF on the right breast of his uniform, and wearing black steel-toes boots like his fellow cohorts, and wearing black camo jeans.

"Sir!" The sergeant replied with a determined tone, as he saluted Richard immediately with his right hand. "I was only here to check if you were awake, Lieutenant Colonel Liu... I mean, Commander Liu! 2nd Lieutenant Senju, Warrant Officer Keikyo, and Master Sergeant Shinden are already awake, and awaiting your arrival!"

Richard only sighs softly, as he then places a hand on his subordinate's shoulder.

"Tatsuki, I know that you are a stickler to army rules, and that you want to respect your superiors well." Richard spoke softly, as he flashed a warm smile. "But there is no need for formalities with me. I treat you as a important ally, and a friend of mine, so you don't have to worry if you call me Richard. After all, everyone in the Unison Squad are a group of friends, with their bonds forged in the battlefields, as they grow to be companions for life."

Tatsuki only remained silent, before then nodding slowly, and smiling back.

"Affirmative. We are of different races, and this squad brings us all together, in order to form a team that will rely on each other, to use their strength together to fight for their causes, and to cover each other's weaknesses, to protect each other as valued friends." Tatsuki replied in a educated tone. "I'm still glad that you have selected me, when there would have been better candidates in my place."

Richard laughs heartily, before then slapping Tatsuki's back.

"Now, now, don't say that. Sure, there are people who are more smart, or more beefy than you, but I never have seen a person who has a good skill, and a brilliant cohesion with the other races of the army. It's as if you knew them inside out, and that's what makes you invaluable. You're the team's glue in sticking together. Now then, you did say that the other squad members were waiting for me, no?"

"Indeed." Tatsuki answered back solidly. "Colonel Kamishirasawa is also present, and she has something to ask of all of you. And she did mention that there are others on the way to see all of us."

"Well, I'd bet a good cigar that Yukari's one of the people coming." Richard replied, as he cocked his head slightly. "After all, it's been a while since she last checked the progress of this army. Let's not waste more time talking, when we got someone to greet, eh?"

Richard soon walked out of the door, as Tatsuki turned around to follow him, as they went down the long corridors, which split into many rows and columns, each with a different name, with different symbols, signifying the rank of the soldiers, as Richard's door contained the symbol of the Lieutenant Colonel symbol from the U.S army, a silver maple-leaf, with a wreath of olive leaves in the same colour below it.

The base was very reinforced and metallic, as the windows have been tinted slightly darker, indicating the glass was well-reinforced, as well as having strong walls that shone with the black hue of titanium. The corridors were barren from any rubbish and other clutter, while there were some bins, as well as various vending machines, and computer terminals, as Richard noticed that there were only a few soldiers on each of them, considering that it was quite early in the morning, even for the trained army.

He soon proceeded down the hallways, as the corridor ended on a large central hub, where there was a sign on a nearby wall that read 'East Wing', which was where Richard and Tatsuki came from. He then noticed that the military cafeteria was still closed, although there was a quiet hum from the various vending machines loitered around the area, as well as empty stalls filled with various kinds of food in metal containers. He then noticed how the room was still quite bright, even though it was barely dawn yet, and he saw that the door to the armoury and shooting range remained open.

"I do wonder who would be up right now, to train in the shooting range..." Richard muttered to himself, as he heard quiet thumps of guns being fired, although it sounded in such intervals, that there were only one person in the range.

Tatsuki then moved over to the northern side of the hub, as there is a large modern metal gate in the path, with a inactive scanning terminal on the right side. He then pressed a swtich on the side, as the screen of the terminal suddenly flickered on, in blue

"PLEASE SCAN YOUR IDENTITY CARD FOR RECOGNITION." A metallic female voice said.

Tatsuki pulled out a blue identity card, as he swiped it across the screen, as a round buffering icon appeared, as the system then spoke again.

"SERGEANT RANK MEMBER DETECTED. FURTHER SCANS REQUIRED. RETINAL AND FINGERPRINT ANALYSIS REQUIRED FOR EXIT." The terminal then clicked and whirred, as a retinal camera appeared over the terminal, and the screen showed a fingerprint scan screen, as the Japanese soldier placed his eye near the camera, and pressed his thumb on the screen.

"IDENTITY CONFIRMED AS SGT TATSUKI YUSHO. DETECTING FOR ALL OTHER MEMBERS." The machine confirms, before pulling out a laser scanner, that goes over the vicinity near Tatsuki. "HIGHER RANKING OFFICIAL DETECTED. LIEUTENANT COLONEL IDENTITY CARD DETECTED. STATE VOICE-PRINT, AND SHOW RETINAL AND FINGERPRINT ANALYSIS."

"I guess this system really wants to double-check it's me there." Richard replied, before repeating the same things done by his sergeant, before waiting for a mic to appear in front of him. "Verification Code Miko A-ru-pa Romeo. The Earth and Moon are celestial fools."

"IDENTITY CONFIRMED. LIEUTENANT CORPROAL RICHARD LIU. NO FURTHER SCANS REQUIRED FOR OTHER MEMBERS." The verification devices soon withdrawed, as there is the sound of multiple locks being disengaged at once. "UNLOCKING OUTER AND INNER DOORS."

The metallic gate soon slid open like a camera shutter, as there is a heat-proof shielding door that is opened after it, and a air-proof air-lock door, before opening the outer entrance to reveal the outside.

"C'mon. Colonel Kamishirasawa's ain't going to happy if we both break protocol." Richard spoke in a joking manner.

They soon move out of the building, as they find themselves inside the centre of a forest a few miles away from the Human Village. The doors close behind them, as they are greeted to the sight of the sea of trees that stretches far across, as well as the sight of a militaristic army site, complete with warehouses for storage of equipment and vehicles, and a outside shooting range, that is currently not in use, as there are straw dummies with various faces written on them, and various kinds of protection equipped to certain rows of them. On the centre of the site, there was a tall metal pole, that has a large flag, that contains the army's symbol, which was a Yin-Yang Ball crossed over with a red shield, and the un-detailed heads of the various races, humans and youkai circling around the yin-yang ball, as a symbol of unity.

When Richard looked behind him, he saw that the very base that he woke up in, was so large, that it would be comparable to an underground complex, although there is one slightly under the base, through various passages in the base. It had the four residence wings of the building spread out in a X-formation, as there are various marking on the ground, and hatches, that held any base-defence measures like anti-air guns and mounted turrets.

He soon moved forward to take a look at the front gate, where he saw Keine Kamishirasawa, dressed up in her usual blue dress, although she has a retro-grade assault rifle slung over her shoulder, and on her left sleeve, was the markings of a green rectangle, that has two bars below a triangular trio of stars, indicating her rank as a colonel in the army. She seems to be looking around, as if she was expecting someone, whether it is a friend or enemy.

"Oi, Colonel! Keine!" Richard called out. "You looking for us?"

Keine soon turns to Richard with a sharpened expression, before then smiling at him.

"Oh, it's you, Richard. As usual, you don't seem to look like you're tired at all. Isn't that right?" She asked Richard in a friendly tone, who yawned loudly, before nodding softly.

"Well, it's been a battle of the constant days of vigilance piling up on my head, and the adrenaline of being prepared for anything and everything that keeps me awake. Especially when I can predict that shit is about to hit the fan, if you won't find offence, considering your profession before this mobilization a long time ago happened." He replied, shaking off the drowsiness in his voice.

"Well, look it this way, my young helper. If it were in the past, I would scold you harshly for that kind of tongue." Keine replied. "But now? I'm already used to it. After all, humans cuss day by day, and I have been the recipient of such insults, so I am not interested in indulging them."

"Just like the proud queen of the village as you were." Richard answered back with a warm smile. "Just like that."

"Oh, and glad to see you are awake too, Tatsuki." Keine added to her previous statement.

Before the conversation could continue, a sukima opened, as a middle-aged blonde-haired female stepped out. She is dressed in a purple-tinted leather coat, which is endowed with various kinds of medal on the breast pocket on the right side, and a golden pocket-mirror hanging around the left, and yellow brush-pads on the shoulders, and just below them were the marking of three stars and a symbol of as well as having long black heel-boots, which seem to make clanking sounds walking among the ground.

As the blonde female came, keeping her posture straight and calm, Richard turned around slowly, before placing his right hand above his head for a conventional salute, as Keine did the same, while Tatsuki followed after the other two, but doing it in one sudden motion, as if he was worried about his timing.

"All hands, salute Supreme General Yakumo." Richard stated in a authoritative tone, before dropping it with a smile. "Or so you expect from people like me, eh, Yukari?"

"That's good behaviour, Richard." Yukari replied in a teasing tone. "You know, if I placed you with the humans out there, they wouldn't be able to tell the difference with how you're acting now."

"Save me the words." Richard said in a uninterested tone, before he then lifted a finger. "Hold on for one moment."

Richard soon opens a small sukima just above his face, as he places his index finger and his thumb inside, before pulling out an long brown army cigar by the lit end, and then moving his fingers slightly, as he uses his other hand to light the cigar alight with a small flame on his finger, before then stuffing it in, and breathing deeply, letting out a great puff of smoke.

"Well, now, looks like the boy wants to be the big bad head honcho stereotype, huh?" Yukari drawled.

"Pfft… Blame yourself. You're the one who told me that I need a cig in my mouth to add to my image." Richard replied, as he had the cig clenched towards his right. "You better appreciate that I bit the bullet, having to choke on the damn smoke so many times before I could smoke it right, so many times that I swear people think I'm having lung cancer. Speaking of that crap, just because I'm something like a Hourai Immortal doesn't mean I can't get sick. That's the difference between Kaguya and me. She can't get sick and diseased, but I can, if I'm not careful."

"I plead the fourth~" Yukari spoke with her sweet tone, before she then wipes the smirk off her face. "Alright, there is a reason that you're called here, and not the others. It's a matter that only you three need to know… for now."

"Well? Out with it then." Richard said, as he gestured at Yukari, while Keine crosses her arms and nods as well.

"The human factions are preparing for war. And this time, I mean it's very imminent." Yukari declared in a tone that promised no nonsense. "Ran's cover in the outside world has made this fact very clear. How are the troops, and I mean in average level?"

"The troops?" Richard asked. "Well, they're no worse than WW2 soldiers, and they have potential to go beyond the level of normal soldiers. Just because humans don't have all that fancy power that youkais have, they have a good cohesion with the other races, and thus they are the best people to assist and support the youkai. Either way, the troops are trained well. We've got our ranks filed out, and our training yielded some interesting results. So far, I have two people who are due for promotion to Major, and a few more for Captain positions, and all of them fit the requirements for their ranks to a T, good individual might, good leadership, and skills that make them unique and useful on the field together. You could say, Yukari, despite us being the smallest army force in the factions of Gensokyo, we make up quantity with elites full of quality and power."

"Good to know. That sit-rep eases my worries. That also means that we won't have to mobilize until later." Yukari replied. "It also means that your people have longer to enjoy peace before it is shredded to pieces by the oncoming war."

"And that is why we're formed. I ain't handing Gensokyo to a bunch of monopolizing shits, or some shits who discriminate beings that are not themselves." Richard spoke back in a heated tone. "Not after what I went through. I won't let the others die for a stupid war, and for stupid reasons. That is a promise that I intend to keep, and sacrifice all, even my own reputation and life to achieve. And you know exactly that, Yukari. I AIN'T having another person suffer what I went through."

Yukari remains silent, as she gives Richard a look that shares some sympathy.

"I see. Then call your other squad members out. After all, you need to keep your squad at optimal shape, if you're going to keep your goals within reach." Yukari replied, as she then turns away, creating a sukima in front of herself. "Remember, we must be prepared for everything, especially when we have them cornered in their most undesirable scenarios. Just like the humans here, the humans in the Outside World aren't going to make war something we can brush off easily, if we don't fight back properly."

"You can trust me and Keine, Yukari." Richard replied, as he placed an arm over his chest. "We'll keep the central force of the Human Village well. I will lessen the causalities, and make sure the war ends early. For both of our sakes."

Yukari gives Richard a side-glance, before smiling.

"I trust you, Richard. After all, without Minerva. You're going to have to act as the tactician of the army when the time comes, and be the man to lead them on the front fields." She concluded her words. "Well then, I wish you luck."

Yukari then walks into her sukima, as it closes itself, and Richard lets out a scoff.

"Luck? That is one thing I prefer not to rely on." Richard muttered to himself.

Soon the doors of the base open again, to reveal a young man who seems to retained his teenage youth, with brown hair that is parted to the sides evenly, with brown eyes to complement them. He is wearing the same uniform as Richard, except his patch is on the opposite shoulder, and he has a Howa-Type machine gun on his back.

"Well, well, ain't it my buddy, Gus?" Richard replied. "I take it you're the one who was up and shooting?"

"You caught me, Richard." Gus replied, as he raised his arms in mock surrender with a wide grin. "I was just trying to get some more training. After all, I need to be in front of the others in terms of experience, if I'm going to lead the others."

"Trust me, Gus. The term 'leader' is written all over you in big glowing letters." His friend replied with a slight chuckle. "After all, after me, you're the best leader there is. You know how to make the decisions, and you know the others like the palm of your hand, and I'm not exaggerating here."

"So, what are you doing out here?" Gus asked.

"Ahem. Captain Gus. If I may." Tatsuki replied, coughing into his hand for emphasis to gain the brown foreigner's attention. "I'd like to report that General Yakumo has called for a meeting for Richard, and that she is to break the bad news that conflict is nearing."

Gus lets out a slight tsk.

"So soon…. Even if was a long three months, that doesn't mean I'm ready to go out and kill others." Gus replied in a bitter tone. "I know I have to kill to protect, but I don't know if I can do either well enough…."

"Hey!" Richard replied, as he slapped Gus's back. "Don't say that! You're more than qualified to send those bastards to a grave if they even harm a single hair on the innocents here. If not, just roast them! That's what you did with the others. Your magic should be able to knock them out, and give them a new lease on life. At most, their only freedom in the cells, but they will be safe nonetheless. Except when they meet Yuuka."

Richard shivers slightly, as he mentioned the name 'Yuuka', as Gus's expression pales slightly.

"Right, right." Gus replied. "And I guess that peace talk would have only brought us so much time?"

Richard turned to face the skies, looking up.

"To have this much time, Gus…" Richard said in a solemn tone. "Especially how it went…."

* * *

 _"-OR MY NAME IS NOT *****!"_

Lieutenant Colonel Jack Summers woke up in a cold sweat from his own personal bed, which lacked the luxury that someone of his status would have, as his hair was slightly messed from his sudden rude awakening.

He let out a few gasping breaths, even though his state looks like that he is a fortress of health, a person who is guaranteed optimal health.

"What…. What was that?" LT muttered to himself, as he looked at his arms which were out, as they are shaking slightly. "What kind of dream… or nightmare was that?"

He then hissed slightly, as he placed his right hand on his fore-head, as if he was trying to massage something out of it. "Damn…. Something about this thing really reminds me of what happened back in that peace conference… Especially that voice at the end…."

LT then looked around, noticing that he was still in his bare-chested state, and that his private quarters remained as normal as ever, according to him, with the countless items that are strewn over the many cabinets and tables in the room. The collection of objects ranged from the picture of his family, taken when he was still in the middle of his childhood, with his father and mother, who have passed away up until now, to certificates that contained his name on it, mostly being of military honours and gratitude checks from the various clients that he has assisted, to various normal collectibles that any normal citizen would have, including teacups and exquisite art.

However, what remained unique about his room, and kept him hoping for his future, was a large silver holographic projector, standing up-right on the centre of his table, and projecting in its most beautiful blue glory, the symbol of the Earth held by the wreath of olives leaves, with the words 'GLOBAL COUNCIL MEMBER' on the bottom of the symbols, as it leaves behind an almost inaudible hum that actually calmed LT a little.

Suddenly, he notices that the futuristic alarm clock by his side, was flashing on and off with an alarm tone that doesn't sound so grating as the ones that are commonly sold around the world, instead being more soothing and smooth, allowing him to wake day-by-day without acting like a utter grouch from the rude awakening that any normal alarm clock would have given him.

He slammed his hand on the clock, and immediately moved out of his bed, and pressed a certain space on the wall, which glowed blue, before the walls whirred with the sound of machinery, flipping around to show his arsenal of weaponry, which he took pride in, with his favourite weapons from each category of weaponry, as well as his other gear.

He then picked off his military suit, which was a bluish-black variation of the US military gear, except the suit was reinforced with Teflon fabric, making it much stronger than any ordinary military suit. The suit also had the distinct difference of having shoulder patches on both sides of the suit, one of them being a round patch with the logo of the STI, or the Summers Technological Industries, which was a red ring around the detailed Earth, as well as a silver shield behind the planet. His other shoulder patch type, which was under his STI insignia patches, was the symbol of a military helmet with assault rifles underneath it in a cross-bones formation, as well the word 'RAIDERS' printed in Impact Font over the bottom.

Slowly equipping his attire, he gives another look over the room, just to check if there was something that he would have missed, before he then finished off wearing his gear, and made the way to the door.

The door led to a short white hall that had the personal residences of his own Special Forces squad, the Raiders, which was linked to the same white doors that he has just exited out of. In front of him was a hallway leading to a single elevator, complete with a display of which floor it was on, starting with 'G'.

He gave the bottom button a nudge, as the lift whirred quietly, as it got to its destination fairly quick, letting out a resounding ding and a series of clicks, before the doors shunted themselves open, showing the bland white interior of the elevator.

Stepping into it, he turned to the button panel provided, which was placed on a smooth oak-wood panel with chrome-tinted edges. Searching over the buttons quietly, letting a quiet hum, before pressing the 'H' button, as it lit up green, before the doors closed themselves, and sent him hurtling to his destination.

The elevator then comes to a sudden halt, jolting LT slightly as he lets out a surprised yelp, before he then watched the doors open, as they showed a T-section corridor in his way. In front of him, was a path of the helipad, placed on a separate construct as the main building itself. Linked by a passage with most of the sides and the tops being strewn with glass-panes that allow anyone in them to see the surrounding world.

On his sides was a series of rooms that contained various signs that had symbols on them to indicate their contents, including a simulation room, toilets for his shoulders, and a mess room for all of his of his staff and more.

The halls were strewn with various ranks of personnel, ranging from regular trainees, which was dressed up in black and blue suits with the logo of the company, specialist staffs that had suits that were mainly of one colour with several white chevrons and stripes all around their attire, agents, who were in black tuxedos complete with various kinds of personal gear, as well as other staff that wore casual attire.

While LT left the elevator, most of the men immediately stopped what they were doing, and gave him a strong salute, calling out either 'Sir!', or 'Commander!' holding it for a few seconds, before they returned to their actions, while some of the higher-ranked staff did the salute without any sudden movements. As LT looked around, he began to admire how well he was received by his subordinates.

 _But even so…_ LT thought. _I have something to do. Now where's the four agents that I have called to meet me? I woke just in time to make my way here right on the dot._

He then slowly walked through the pathway to the enormous helipad, as the doors in the end opened and closed many times as people went in and out of it. He then looked around, taking in the environment.

The STI complex was situated on an island that was fairly close to the beaches of Washington D.C, as the majestic city laid around the complex. The sun shined upon the complex fully, allowing its shape to be fully seen by all in the passage. The complex was a huge multi-storey complex that had a shiny black lustre on its outer walls, as well as having several mounted defences, including AA-guns and minigun mounts to be used in the defence of this complex. Below the building was a huge garden, complete with metallic gates to the west side, where the complex could be entered, as was having various sculptures and fountains strewn across the natural landscape.

LT, having had enough of taking in what is not needed, and deciding that he has more important things to focus on, looks back in front of himself, as he walks through the doors, as his face was greeted by a great gust of wind. He soon pulls out a pair of shades from the pocket of his coat, which was stored inside beforehand.

The helipad contained multiple types of military aircraft, ranging from futuristic versions of Chinooks, to the modernized version of Apaches that are equipped with side-arms that are befitting of the current era, from multi-missile launchers to miniature versions of rail-guns. However, a large VTOL ship caught his eye, as there were already a few people who were gathered around it, dressed in the same gear as LT, except their second shoulder patches are different.

One was a Chinese-American lady with long black hair with several red bangs inside of it, tied into a hanging pony-tail behind her head, as well as having a slightly slim and slender frame, having a modernistic bow tied to a quiver that contained arrows that have various types of tips, so many that one would question if she was Hawkeye's rival or not. She has a shoulder patch of two arrows crossed over a sun symbol. Another was a European person with short brown hair that is left ruffled, creating several licks all over his head, as he has black finger-less gloves over his hand, as well as an assault-rifle strapped to his back, and having a rectangular flag of the UK, except the red cross is replaced by yellow jagged thunder streaks. The third one was a Japanese man with black hair that was slicked back, and having a large customized sniper rifle on his back, as well as a katana that is slightly crossed over his back. On his shoulders were a symbol of round and crossed cross-hairs, with a punctured skull in the middle of it. The last one was an American with tan skin that had yellow hair that covers around his ears. On his waists were sub-machine guns, and his suit contained various kinds of technical gadgets that were unique to him.

The female Chinese-American archer was talking to the Japanese sniper, as she has a raised eyebrow, and a hand up, while the British soldier was pounding his fists together, before then letting out a whoop, and leaning on the edge of the helicopter with a wide grin, and the blonde American shoulder was about to chew off his comrade.

The arrival of LT, caused them to stop in their tracks, before they turned to him, as the archer walked up to LT with a tilted head and a stoic expression.

"So, you're here then, LT?" She asked him. "Right on time, and just as expected."

"Hey, this isn't the time to talk about that, Alice." LT spoke in a chiding tone. "Not with the current situation at hand."

Alice only looks away. "Ah. That's right. Still…." Alice replied, before she then shook her head. "Never mind."

The British solider then jumped off from leaning, as he then walks to LT with a smug expression.

"So, the great and powerful LT has come to ask for my help for a little exploration." Edge replied in a bold tone, stretching the last word out a little. "Why, thank you, I'd love to help-"

A glare from LT prevented the soldier from speaking more.

"Edge, do not make me regret calling you in for this mission." He spoke, slightly irritated, before turning to the other American in the vicinity. "By the way, David. How are the systems going?"

"Systems are all green, LT." David replied with a short nod. "We are ready to go."

"Takagi?"

The Japanese sniper only let out a simple grunt, and moved closer. "At your command, LT-taicho."

"Good, good. So now that everyone is here, and our ride is good as ready, with our complement of Turk elites, it's time that I begin doing a little briefing to the four of you." LT answered back, before he crossed his arms. "Right now, we have a situation that could lead to DEFCON-0. Yes, that's how bad it is, for me to actually add an extra level to the usual DEFCON protocol. We are about to go 'SCORCHED EARTH'. Right now, a lot of military craft has disappeared over an area within Asahi territory, and there has been whatsoever no reports of anything, other than a large rip in space. One could only wonder where our answers lie. So the main objective, if it isn't obvious enough for everyone inside that craft, and for all of you RAIDERS under my command, is to get inside that hole, find out what the hell has happened to all of the craft inside, and get out immediately. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Alice replied with a nod.

"Damn right!" Edge shouted, pumping a fist up.

" _Ryokai_." Takagi emotionlessly intoned back.

"Yes, sir." David replied, as he did a salute immediately.

"Good to hear that." LT replied with a smile. "Now, how about we get this little 'vacation' of ours started?"

LT soon walked inside the VTOL, as there is already men armed in black military gear, and armed with various types of gears befitting of their class and rank, already strapped into the sides of the aircraft by metallic U-shaped handle-bars that have already locked them in, as some of them wave at LT, letting out various replies.

LT soon positioned himself in a seat that was close to the back ramp of the VTOL, as he sat down, and immediately pulled down the handle-bars to restrain himself tightly on his seat with a resounding click, as Takagi, Alice, Edge and David do the same, with them all sitting opposite of him.

"Attention all of you boys in there." The intercoms buzzed on, as the pilot's voice rings through the aircraft. "We're about to take off. I hope you all buckled up, because I bet you my own life that this ride is going to get bumpy."

The VTOL's rear ramp soon shuts itself slowly, as the engines began to roar outside, while turning itself to begin entering long-flight mode to the country.

"It's been two months since the meeting with those leaders who claim to be in that land called 'Gensokyo'…." LT muttered himself. "I can only say that wherever that little rip in space leads to, it definitely leads us to there…. And that's they are guilty of those incidents."

* * *

 _Flashback, two months ago, in the World Leader Conference, on an island at the centre of the Atlantic Sea._

 _The conference room was silent, with only the sound of a clock ticking, coming from the enormous round clock that is positioned near the ceiling of the building. Around on the far side of the enormous circular white table, laid the leaders of the countries in the Outside World. On the leftmost sear, was a Japanese man that was dressed in a black Japanese general coat, with red thin-rimmed glasses over his eyes, as he rested his arms on the table, clasped together. His placard indicated that he was Suzuki, the proud Prime Minister of the country of Asahi. The next member, on his right side, was a fairly elderly Chinese man, with a mullet, and he had a slightly more muscular figure than what normal politicians would have, as well as wearing a green beret loosely on his head, as well as having a green military coat over his body. He is Gong Chengming, the President of the nation of Chugoku, who is now tapping his finger on the table impatiently. On the right-most side was a middle-aged Russian Man with short red hair and a handle-bar moustache that is parted to the sides, as well as wearing a red uniform that is decorated with the flag of his country, as the President of Malkrantia, Tasnil Demitri, sitting quietly. On Demitri's left was the Chancellor of Necopolis, Adolf Van Duer, who was a German Man who shared the short brush moustache that would have been able to compare with Hitler's, as well as having his black hair stroked back into a short hair-style, giving Demitri several glares, before then looking back at the other side of the table._

 _The centre of the table was occupied by three different leaders. One is Arthur Williams, the well-known Prime Minister of Bevelle, being a tall British man that has brown hair that is tidied to the side of his heads, and his attire was a blue suit complemented with various accessories, including an old-time pocket watch, the other was Snow Valleys, who was a American man who claims the title of President of Registan, a man with hair that is as white as snow, who was showing a calm expression, although sweat beads were running down on his neck, and on the very centre was LT himself, with his full name marked on the name stand as 'Lieutenant Colonel Jack Summers', wearing his military gear._

 _Before long, several sukimas appeared as Kaguya, Yukari, Remilia, Yuyuko, Reimu, Kanako and Richard come out of them, as they make their way to the seats, and sit down immediately, with Richard and Reimu sitting beside Yukari, who is in the centre of the group. Yukari then places her arms on the table, as the sukimas closed themselves._

 _"So, you have enough faith in our word, to come here by yourselves, and organise this conference between the two factions." Yukari muttered to herself, with a smirk. "I do believe that you have done me a good favour in doing so."_

 _"Hmph." Tasnil replied with a loud snort. "Mother Malkrantia wouldn't approve of meeting with a country that has been outdated, and still relies on Communism. What's to stop you from backstabbing us?"_

 _When Richard heard Tasnil's words, his face showed anger and defiance for a split second, as he passed an arm on his table, before returning to his calm composure. However, Yukari reacted far more differently, instead only chuckling, as she pulled out her fan, and opening it, giving Tasnil a glare over it._

 _"Because, dear Demitri, if we had such ideas, then we wouldn't be having such a conference. If I were to kill you all here and now, I'd would have already ordered nuclear weaponry to be fired at my location, at point-blank range through the same sukimas that I have come in through." Yukari regarded him with a half-mocking and a half-critical tone, before she then folds her fan back together with a snap, to make her point, as the leaders of the Outside World staggered back off their seats slightly._

 _Yukari then merely waves a hand over. "But… I kid you all. I am not one to do suicidal tendencies, even though I could made certain all of us are safe, while none of us survive. After all, what's to stop YOU from doing the same thing? You have not had good relations with people who believe in the supernatural, or are a part of said culture. And here we stand, as a major group of them. Backstabbing us is a mere inevitability, should this meeting have not been conducted in secrecy from any and all media."_

 _"Y-You're crazy!" Snow roared, as she slammed his hands on the table, before pointed at her with a accusing finger. "Not a single sane person would even be as cruel to think of such jokes! Your words are mere declaration of wars hidden under that sweet veil of your words!"_

 _"Maybe I am insane, Snow Valleys." Yukari replied, before she then smiles evilly. "But then again, in this world, sanity is merely a word to describe tolerable types and levels of insanity. In this world, insanity is a guarantee. It is only how we perceive the sanity and the mind of others, that we understand who is the serious and sane, and who is the hypocritical and contradictory."_

 _"You-!" Snow Valleys was about to burst, before Gong Chengming, who was sitting beside him, pulled him down by the shoulder, as Snow sat down quietly, while Gong Chengming still had his hand on his shoulder_

 _"Sit down, Comrade Snow." The leader of Chugoku assured the president. "I can tell that she is like a snake with her words, but her words bear no weight of lies. She is being honest of her intentions to us, to make peace with us."_

 _The other Outside World leaders talked amongst themselves, as LT remained silent, glaring at Yukari, who didn't acknowledge him._

 _"Now, regarding back to what we have met for, before all of this drama has happened." Yukari replied. "I will be completely direct and honest about my words. I want a ceasefire between us, or a military peace, you may call it. Either way, I want you to not try and attempt trying to take our country, since it would cause a lot of trouble for me and the residents that are gathered here."_

 _"Like you would stick to your promises, Yukari Yakumo, if that is your true name." Suzuki spoke in an accusing tone. "I could only wander what you would do the moment that you decide that we lose our worth in peace, and then go around destroying everything in my honourable country with your barbaric ways."_

 _"Prime Minister Suzuki, we have no reason start off a war, with both of our populations at risk. Do not mistake our peace offering as a sign of weakness. We will devastate the world, if you try to provoke us through needless aggression." Yukari answered back._

 _"We will not stand for such treachery!" Fuer roared, as he stood up immediately. "We are united as one world. It does not matter what threat you may pose against us. You will not easily walk into for war, and come out without any significant losses. We have fought faction after faction as a alliance, and never once we have failed. So know that you should be grateful that we are allowing a peace talk to occur, when we should be confining your country 'Gensokyo'!"_

 _"You are going too far. We have no such intent or motive to do such things-"Yukari was about to reply._

 _"Typical. Isn't it. You would pass off any other faction that could pose threats to you, as threats to your world. How predictable. How very predictable, indeed."_

 _Most of the people suddenly whipped their heads over to Richard, who just spoke, as he stood up with a very aggravated expression on his face._

 _"What, you think I wasn't going to make an input at all? That I'm just here to wander around like a aimless idiot?" Richard replied in a biting tone. "Get real. Yukari had her time to speak, and it's my turn to give you a little taste of reality."_

 _"Ha!" Tasnil barked in sarcasm. "What is a young boy like you going to do? Whine?"_

 _"Laugh it up, Stalin the whatever-th." Richard retorted. "You think you're all complete paragons of justice and equality, do you? You think you're the living interpretations of the messiahs to your own people, huh? And you think that I'm an actual boy, do you?"_

 _Richard then points right at LT._

 _"Don't bull-shit me. I'm just as old as that 'young' prodigy of yours in the back." Richard spoke with an angered tone. "You think you're the only ones who get the people who turn the world around by their feet as ground-breaking prodigies. After all, you're staring at one. I don't need old fucking farts like you lot to belittle me, especially when your damn role is just simply to sit pretty, and talk all kinds of shit as long it pleases the masses."_

 _LT turns his glare at Richard, as the latter begins to sit down._

 _"Here's a little fact, one that you cannot deny. You are as stained with war crimes as you did with the rest of us." Richard replied, as he tilted his head with a false smile. "How many innocents have died in your little wars? How many people were used for your purposes, and forced to suffer a life of misery until their end comes? How much of the human freedom have you crushed with your little union?"_

 _"Silence, you treacherous-"Fuer hissed at Richard._

 _"Oh, SHUT the hell up, Adolf! I don't have any fucking clue as to why someone would be so stupid to allow a descendant of Hitler into the country." Richard barked back at the Necopolis leader, before he then lifted a finger in mock realisation. "Oh wait, it's because you're planning to do something that would be done similar to what Hitler did to the Jews. I bet that you're going to eradicate every youkai and mystical being that is found within the lands, and if they got some worth, you'll make them beat themselves into the ground, or be your official's fuck-toys. And then, we have the humans that sympathised with the youkai. 'Oh, we shouldn't have humans who would associate with such monsters', 'we cannot risk a revolution against us about this', 'all threats must be stopped'. You'll kill them as well, or even send them to suffer with their youkai friends, just because they care about them. And then there's the worse, something that only the true monsters like you would do, that I will not speak for the sake of 'all of us'. That's what you plan on doing…"_

 _Richard then tilted his head back, as his eyes showed cold rage._

 _"….Isn't that right, you band of backstabbing political shits?" Richard spat out with the same fury in his eyes, spitting each word out like a missile. "If not, do please 'enlighten' all of us about what you plan to do with us."_

 _"Richard, that's enough-" Reimu turned to Richard and was about to stand up, before she was stopped by Yukari lifting a hand up._

 _"Don't, Reimu." Yukari warned her. "You know exactly why this is happening. There is a reason why Richard is standing here right now, before the human leaders. You just need to think carefully."_

 _Reimu sat back down, with an unsatisfied expression, and having her arms crossed, while the other Gensokyo leaders looked at Richard, as Remilia only looked away from Richard with a suspecting look in her eyes towards him. Yuyuko merely sighed deeply, before she gave Richard a sympathetic glare, while Kaguya merely rubbed the center of her forehead with her two fingers, annoyed at how this argument is going. Kanako merely smiled evilly when she saw how stunned the Outside Leaders were after Richard's words._

 _"What's the matter, cat got your damn tongues?" Richard taunted the Outside World leaders. "Or did my little theory hit the right idea in the bulls-eye? You humans were always a snivelling bunch of cowards and liars. The only good thing about humans that they were much better when they were in the past. When human rights have improved, their rights towards other species have decreased. To be honest, I expected better from a bunch of morons like you lot. If I were to any of you, I'd accept the peace deal without question. The peace had no conditions, it's just 'stay the hell away from our country and home'. Is that too much to fucking comprehend and think about for you all!? It's not like we're prepared for war, and out of all of you, Gong Chengming actually has the intuition to know that we have better to do than to push this stupid talk around with sugar-coated lies. After all, you'd kill anything if it would guarantee your survival 100%, no matter the cost, no matter the CONSEQUENCES."_

 _"Listen here, 'chap'." Williams spoke in a scolding tone. "We are not here to stand by here to listen to you insult us, as if we deserve such things. I understand that you have vehement hate towards us, as those eyes of yours tell us. We have come so far to bring the world under a united order, and still preserve the freedom of the people everywhere. We are not the kind of people who would create genocides just for our own sakes. If we were to eradicate your country, we'd have proof beyond doubt that it must happen. Even if there are devastating consequences, the safety of your race comes first, as well as our peace."_

 _"Pull the other one." Richard spoke back. "You can sweet-talk all you want, but it does not change a single thing about the fact that you would never make a solid deal with anyone that isn't human, even by the slightest. All you people care about at best is the safety of your own people. Even if you were to sacrifice anything, you'd only do it to protect your own race. Anything and any other race is not worth a single thought to you. They are all but fodder to you._

 _Kanako only chuckles lightly at this. "Now that is one thing that I could agree on." She replied._

 _"Excuse me!?" Williams replied._

 _"Oh, spare me the theatrics, Arthur Williams." Kanako mocked him, with a grin. "You think that there is such things as true peace and true equality. That can never happen, because it's because you humans are in never-ending conflict with each other, no matter what you do, or what you proceed as. After all… It's because of your so-called 'order' that Sanae had to suffer. Your so-called hierarchy has left her hated by everyone, and only us gods to accompany her miserable and despairful life. And that is something I will not stand for, just like you do not accept terrorists." Her smile dropped into a frown._

 _Williams only gritted his teeth at hearing how Kanako spoke, before sitting down._

 _"Now that this little rant from my friend is done, we can finally proceed to more important matters." Yukari spoke in a stoic tone. "Does anyone has anything to say-"_

 _"I do." LT replied as he stood up. "And it's directed at that boy over there."_

 _Richard soon whipped his head to face LT, as he growled. "Something you like to add, Mr Prodigy and Special Kid LT?" Richard demanded in a very impatient tone. "You want to insult me or prove me wrong, go ahead. I ain't going to stop you. After all, this is a 'free' world, after all, no?"_

 _"First of you, here's something I'd like to you to take quite seriously: Fuck you." LT replied, in a very aggressive tone. "You don't get to decide how much crime and sin we have committed. And second of all, you youkai are the threat here. In fact, you all are lucky that the media presses haven't caught wind of the deaths that your youkai have caused, otherwise I would have all the reason to have all of us shove nuclear warheads into your little 'magical kingdom'. And two, don't point out humanity's faults as if you're one of us."_

 _"Oh? And is that all you have to say, bastard?" Richard chided back, before he pointed at himself with his middle-finger, at the same time flipping off LT. "Well, news-flash, idiot. You're talking to a human. I'm human, not 100% pure but sure the damn close enough to remain as one. And there is another here who is one as well, Reimu Hakurei, the very girl in red ribbons who was trying to get me to shut my trap up."_

 _"Like I give two shits about what you are. Human or not, you don't fucking berate the entire world of humans as piles of shit. In fact, we're a race that has spent eons evolving to our environment, something that only one or two races could achieve. Maybe you're a third race, but I doubt it, considering that you use your damn magic as a crutch." LT bitingly continued his rant. "And two, we are not heartless murderers. No, that title goes to you. Sure, we as a union of governments claim responsibility of the loss of millions, if not billions, of innocent lives, but we have used them not as stepping stones, but as motivations to bring our world forward, in order to prevent such deaths from happening again. I will not stand to let you disrespect those who have died for a better world."_

 _"HAH! That's a goddamn laugh." Richard spat back, as he crossed his arms. "And you know what, you think you know the truth about everything, but you don't. In fact, do you know why I fucking hate you bastards, and most humans? It's because the last instance of humanity I met were a bunch of spineless and selfish shits. And do you know what they did to the entire universe? They fucked it. And just for the reason that they could live a little longer, so that they can enjoy being kings over their little playground planet for a little longer, before the inevitable happens. They sold out what remained of their good qualities to hell, and killed anyone who would have a chace of redeeming this race. And the ones who lead them were utterly stupid, especially when they whored themselves to a bunch of Moon-Bitches, and sucked their c-"_

 _Suddenly LT stood up on the table in a split-second, causing the rest of the Outside World leaders to back off, as he then roared, charging at Richard, and jump-tackling him down to the ground, as those beside Richard moved far away._

 _LT then swung fist after fist onto Richard's face, as the sound of bone cracking could be heard, and Richard's face was beginning to bruise with each punch, as well as his nose and mouth beginning to pool blood from the fractures._

 _"GO TO HELL! I DARE YOU TO SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT HUMANS BEING SELFISH BASTARDS!" LT yelled with pure rage. "YOU ARE THE ONES WHO WILL RUIN THE WORLD!"_

 _Before LT could slam a final punch to send Richard into a coma, Richard only gritted his teeth and pulled back a straight that hit LT in the centre of his chest with a resounding crack, causing the military leader to gasp in pain, clutching the area, while being knocked onto the table, sending it sliding onto a wall._

 _Richard then stood up, before slamming punch after punch at LT's face and body at a speed that is considered to be that of a machine-gun, as there was the sound of flesh being pounded raw from his punches, and his knuckles turning purple from the blood pooling from the pressure._

 _"DON'T FUCKING PLAY WITH ME! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU FUTURISTIC HUMAN LEADERS ARE SCUM TO THE VERY CORE! ALL YOU FUCKING TRASH CARE ABOUT IT THICKENING YOUR OWN WALLETS, OR FAPPING TO THE PLEASURE OF WATCHING INNOCENTS AND OTHER PEOPLE DIE AND SUFFER! YOU ALL DESERVE TO BE FUCKING PURGED ALONG WITH EVERY SINGLE BASTARD IN YOUR RACE!" Richard cried with utter hostility. "DIE DIE DIE DIE!"_

 _The other leaders were surprised by the brawl that was occurring before them, as LT managed to shove off Richard, as the two of them exchanged blows at each other, not yielding to each other, even though their heads and theirs bodies were becoming more and more battered. Yukari however was turning her head, as she then opened a sukima, as Reimu's own oni companion, Suika appeared, as she then pulled Richard down with a double arm-lock, as LT was dragged back by Tasnil and Chengming, who are holding either arm back. Richard was frantically trying to escape the grasp made on him, as his arms and legs were flaunting very fast, like he was a slippery fish in a net, and LT was breathing heavily, giving Richard a hateful look, while trying to shrug off the two leaders holding him down._

 _"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I'LL KILL THIS BASTARD! I SWEAR TO GOD! HE'S ONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO ARE PART OF THE REASON WHY MOST HUMANS ARE MORALESS CRIMINALS!" Richard screamed with rage. "IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO, SUIKA, I'LL TEAR YOUR ARMS OFF IF IT'S GET THE LETHAL PUNCH!"_

 _"Calm down, Richard! You're losing it already!" Suika replied, trying to keep Richard restrained. "Just calm down, will you!? You can't win against my grip. There's a reason why I'm a Deva. I'm not to be toyed with here. So just stop trying to fight."_

 _"NO! I WON'T LET THIS BASTARD GO! GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!"_

 _"Sorry, Richard, but you made me have to do this to you."_

 _Suika then took her right arm off Richard's right arm, and before Richard could back-hand her with his fist, she slammed an open hand into the centre right area of his neck, causing him to cough some more blood and air, before then falling limp in his grip, unable to breathe, before she then laid him on the ground, as Richard was only barely breathing. Meanwhile, Gong Chengming used an enhanced nerve-pinch to cause LT to fall to the ground unconscious._

 _Yuyuko only had her hands on her mouth in shock over the events, as Kaguya only muttered something under her breath, while Remilia only snorted dismissingly, and Yukari then stepped forward._

 _"Well, I do believe that an apology is in order. I do admit that I have brought here in order to help give you a humane perspective of the people in Gensokyo, the actual humans that live here, with Reimu as back-up just in case he's in refusal to do such things." Yukari apologized in a sincere tone. "But I have never intended for such things to happen, for Richard to show his true hate towards most kinds of humans. He doesn't usually end up like this, and even though his mind surpasses his body in age, he still has a radical perspective of things, which led to the reason why he broke into rants. I do hope Reimu will give you a much better reasoning about humans."_

 _"So you do have humans as well then, and you seem like that you wanted to protect them as well. No wonder that boy spoke about other humans that are friendly to your native youkai species." Williams replied, having softened a little hearing about the truth. "I do believe I should apologise on the behalf of the global leaders here, but only because they're too spooked and stunned to say anything more to this…. Event here. LT too does have an advanced mind, which made him a fairly powerful and potent tactician and general on our side, but he's also one of the people who wanted to simply eradicate you. Maybe it's because these two people, who so deeply resent the factions of each other that led to this sad state of affairs. We accept you apology, and this meeting will procced as usual, with the two instigators removed."_

 _"Allow me." Yukari offered, as she then snapped her fingers, as Richard's body fell through a sukima that sent him back to his home. "That is my friend done. What about yours?"_

 _"LT will be escorted later. He will not awake for a long period of time, even after this meeting. Gong Chengming's nerve pinch techniques are only enhanced by the bio-tech he contains, and so you won't have to worry about this chap waking up and ranting up another storm." Williams replied._

 _Meanwhile, Suika brought the table back, before she then waved off at the Gensokyo leaders, and smiling at Reimu sadly, before entering through the sukima she came from, as it closed off, while the leaders returned to their seats, minus one member each._

 _"Now then… Let us proceed." Yukari replied, as she placed one of her fans on the table._

* * *

A/N: And thus the prologue to this story has come to an end. Be on the lookout for any cameos, references and shout-outs that may come, since I will be adopting LT's method of having a lot of references. And do note that this story will be much different from the original series, Gensou Blitzkrieg, due to it being a revamp, and a cross-over with Multiversal Chaos in-universe, but most of the events and the general plot remains the same.

Translations

Ryokai -Japanese (or Asahinese) alternative for Roger or Affirmative.


	2. Chapter 1: First Steps

Chapter 1: The First Steps into a Dark Unknown Land

Warning: Outside World names are now being used here. Just to remind everyone

Asahi = Japan

Chugoku = China

Registan = U.S.A

Bevelle = United Kingdoms

Necopolis = Germany

Malkrantia =Russia

Note: In POVs where there are only speakers of one language, the normal text will be expected to be in the language that the speakers are talking in. In POVs with one or more languages at the same time, the italics are the foreign language spoken, and the normal text is English spoken. Brackets will be added to foreign speech, if it is not possible to fit all dialogue in the A/N sections where simple phrases will be transcribed to English.

Note 2: Note that there are two seperate Alices. To tell, the one with the STI is Alice Lou, the Chinese-American, and the other is at the Hakurei Shine, as Alice Margatroid.

* * *

 _Inside the GA-RAID VTOL airship..._

"Alright men, we're almost at our location." The intercom blared with the voice of the young Registanian pilot. "I hope you bastards enjoyed the flight on STI airlines, done by our proud and strong GA-RAID, Big Claire!"

The men let out the words 'PRAISE HER GLORY AND MAY SHE LIVE LONG AND PROUD!' in a cheerful cry of honour, as LT only chuckled at this, before then looking at David, who was inspecting his gun all over.

"You know, it really cracks me up every time, when our vehicles that are considered to be among the best, and spent a long time in service, my own men and staff begin to praise them as if they're men and women themselves." LT said in a humorous manner. "Not that I would object, but it just really makes my day when this almost always happen every time I fly in this GA-RAID aircraft, eh David?"

"Well, LT, my friend and boss-man..." David replied, as he lifted his head to face LT. "You know that every person has their tradition and cultures? Well, if you spent more time caring about the inner workings of your men, instead of training and teaching them at almost every moment you spend with them, you'd catch the idea already."

LT lets out a quiet hiss, as he smacked his lips together with a smile. "Ooh, now that's a good burn you gave me, David." He answered back. "Of course, if I were to be some normal grouchy mofo, like the occasional and stereotype officer, I'd have you drop to the ground and give me fifty for that kind of back-talk. But then again, I ain't one to care much about my men, because I'm not someone who would pry into the lives of others. So long as they can handle themselves and not screw up when it's critical not to, then they are all proud men in my point of view."

"Hey, Commander?" A Turk, who was sitting just a few seats away from him, his eyes being obscured by the sun-glasses over his eyes. "Mind if I ask what the hell we're about to dive into? Briefing's all detailed and all that crap, but I still ain't got a damn idea about why the hell we're bothering to go to southern Asahi just to investigate an area where all kinds of planes and men disappeared in? I would be lost in that area, if it was considered how thick and desolate the forest was, especially considering the fog and the damn 'static' mist down there that makes contacting anyone in it like trying to find a needle in a barn of haystacks! I thought that shit was National Rescue's cup of tea!"

"Patience, my dear padawan." LT replied with a snide smirk on his face. "Of course people would be lost in there, except that National Rescue couldn't do shit. And that's because the ones that are lost are in a different dimension entirely. You did not notice that there was a high concentration of spacial emission in the target area, high enough to levels that are beyond human comprehension? That, my friend, is because the space there is bent and twisted like a pretzel there. There has to be a rift somewhere around here. And besides, shouldn't you be checking the preparation of our gear?"

"I did, sir." The Turk replied with a slight nod.

"Oh, REALLY?" LT drew the last word out much longer, to signify his suspicion. "Alrighty then, Mr Know-It-All, tell me, what's our standard gear, and our extra equipment?"

"We have been equipped with our own personal weaponry, standard-grade, we're provided with tactical gear fitted for night, jungle, desert and naval combat, including flashlights, night-vision goggles, and everything regarding that category. We're stocked up with enough ammo so that we won't be required to scavenge for any. And we have our Zantetsu-Maru at full charge and durablity for melee or last-resort circumstances." The Turk listed off the equipment in stock without hesitation. "As for you and the RAIDERS, we've stocked up with four ammo boxes loaded with fifty clips of Boomers in each one, for your pistols, two Doomsticks with slight overcharge to keep a balance between power and duration. David has been supplied with the number of mini-sentries he needs, as well as the 'Ricochet' prototype bullets loaded into his tactical vest. Alice Lou is provided with extra gear and weapon packs for her Shanghai Doll, as well as a arsenal of most of her preferred arrow types, especially her miniature war-head arrow for emergencies. And Edge Calloway is supplied with a recharge pack to keep his powers at optimal charge, as well as a bolt rifle to utilise his lighting aura into ranged projectiles. Oh, and their melee weapons are just beside their loadouts."

"Shit, that's a huge list. I barely kept myself awake through all of that." LT yawned. "Alright, you've done well, my fellow Turk. Just remember, there is a reason why I've ordered this much gear for the RAIDERS and all of us. It's because I have a feeling this won't be a easy search-and-rescue mission.

Suddenly the VTOL began to jolt violently, before it then began to sink towards the front, causing the soldiers to be shocked, with some panicking, as a loud alarm rang through the craft.

"What the FUCK!?" Edge cried out, as his head banged against the wall of the plane very hard, causing the Bevellian soldier to wince and rub the bruise that came on the back of his head.

Suddenly, a blonde-haired humanoid doll, that was armed with white medieval armour, as well as a mini assault-rifle in her hands, flew out of the back of Alice's suit.

"Alice? ALICE!? What's going on? Why are we... falling!?" The doll cried out in a young female voice.

"Shanghai, get back here, NOW!" Alice ordered her doll to come to her, as she then grabbed it and held it close to her chest, as the doll let out a worried whimper.

LT, was struggling to keep himself on the seat, before turning to the Turk he was talking to before.

"Hey, what the hell happened!?" LT demanded from his subordinate.

"I don't have a clue, sir! Something doesn't seem right about all of this-"

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! The damn engines have suddenly given up when we passed through that rift!" The pilot informed everyone in a stern voice. "If you want to come out of this in one piece, you better brace like there's no goddamn tomorrow, because we're going to be free-falling in seconds!"

"Shit, everyone BRACE!" LT roared to everyone.

LT curled himself with his head and back arched to keep himself from slamming it on anything hard enough to crack it open, before the craft hit the ground, sending a earth-shaking jolt around the craft, as it slid across the earth, causing LT to almost lose consciousness from how the harness was digging into his lungs like metallic claws.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the GHDF Base..._

There was the sound of gun-fire, as various board targets scattered around the area were torn apart by dozens and dozens of bullet-holes, some of them having whole parts of them being destroyed from the onslaught of projectiles.

"TRAINING SESSION OVER." A automated voice said, as the ground near the targets opened up as metallic hatches, as the targets sank into them before the hatches closed themselves. "PARTNER GRADE 5 COURSE COMPLETE WITH A RANKING OF EXCELLENT SPEED."

Far away from the target were Richard, who was blowing the barrel of his machine-gun with great emphasis, while Reisen Inaba, the Inaba of the Moon, still had her modernistic assault-rifle in her hands, as the barrel was still steaming with energy, keeping her hip-fire posture as rigid and straight as she could make it.

"Now that was one hell of a massacre, Inaba." Richard whistled. "You know, I feel bad for actually calling you over to partner up with me for this course. It's only unfair since you're the one who took out most of the targets, and every single bullet you fired hit without any deviation to where its supposed to go!"

"Never underestimate a Lunarian like me, Richard." Reisen intoned back at Richard, as she slung the rifle back over her shoulder. "You should know that I have had decades of experience with this. Something like this is merely a walk in the park compared to what I can possibly achieve."

"You know that all this talking is making me envious of your skills, right?" Richard replied, with a frown on his face. "I could only wish that I could get to your levels, Reisen. And then I could simply go juggernaut on the human ass-holes and bring them down before they can cause enough damage to force me to make a tactical retreat."

"The possibilities of that can only be made possible with my illusionary powers. Perhaps I should put you under one if you want to have that kind of feeling." Reisen answered back with a cold tone.

"Damn, you cruel, girl, you too cruel!" Richard complained, as he simply dropped the gun, and pouted slightly in annoyance.

Before the conversation could continue further, there was the sound of a ring-tone from beside Richard's ear, where a long wire-like communicator, with a bud placed just over it, as Richard then lifted a hand to gesture for Reisen to wait, using his other hand to bring out the microphone to his mouth.

"Hey, private channel! State your intentions, soldier!" Richard spoke in a very strict manner, as there was silence for a moment. "...Yes, I read you, Wenzu. You know better than to call me when I'm in the middle of a training session. And no, for the thousandth time, I am not interested in flirting with Major Reisen, thank you very much, you damn pervy kappa! So? You have a signal... Let's hear what you have to say about what your fellow pals detected. Cut to the chase, and tell me what kind of thing it is."

The communicator buzzed again, as Richard then paled.

"...Come again? Repeat your last statement, Wenzu. SLOWLY." Richard spoke in a very shocked tone, before he then clutched his face. "This time, it's a military aircraft!? Oh, I get it, they've must have really wanted their spies back. I know we should have just simply wiped their minds and sent them back. Fuck the risks, it would at least give us more time to prepare for all of this. What's your extra specifics? STI... huh... STI..."

Richard suddenly turn much more whiter, as he begins to stutter.

"Oh fucking hell. The worst case scenario has come." Richard blurted out in a very shaky tone, before he then regained his composure, and placed his hand over his mouth and mic. "Listen closely, Wenzu, and listen very closely. Do everything I say, and inform the other squad members to proceed to their locations. And inform Yukari about this. She may know, but I don't want to take chances, she must know as fast as possible! We CANNOT remain unalerted at all. Make sure it's on the highest security in the channel. Those bastards could possibly be listening on us already. I hope they haven't heard this one yet. They've crashed already!? SHIT! No more talking, comrade, get Yukari. NOW! And from now on, codenames only!"

Richard soon turned off his communicator, before turning to Reisen.

"Reisen, you need to speed back to Eientei, ASAP, if not instantly!" Richard replied. "The Outside World bastards have come, and this time they sent that fucking bastard and his warmongering company right to our doorsteps. Go there, and get the Lunarians and rabbit youkai armed. Place as much traps as you can with Tewi, and make sure everyone is on 110% morale. We cannot risk underestimating them all. Make sure to shoot them down first, and then capture later."

"Already..." Reisen cursed under his breath. "Alright, I'll see to it as Kaguya's general. But what about you?"

"I've got some preparations to make, and that includes the evacuation of the Human Village to the underground shelter of the base.' Richard replied. "Protect Kaguya with your life, my friend. If I find that a single hair of hair is harmed, I will not guarantee that any of those intruders will live to be brought before Yukari and the other leaders. Now go!"

"Understood." Reisen replied, as Richard opened up a sukima for her, as she jumped into it, and disappearing, along with the portal, before Richard then pressed a few buttons on his communicator.

"Chiron, Chiron? Do you read? This is Odysseus! Yes, the time has come. Order a full evacuation of the unarmed and the civilians. Make sure that no-one who cannot fight is left behind. Gather your troops and mobilise them. I'll do all I can to halt the advance of the intruders. Don't worry, you know I've prepared for a full-out war, let alone such a small conflict like this. And while you're getting the troops ready. Notify Pathos, get her armed with the prototype magitek naginata, and get Esper armed to the teeth. We won't let those bastards do what they desire here. It's time we remind them why Gensokyo is not something you can simply hope to take from us!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Crash Site..._

The GA-Raider Big Claire, found itself being entrenched on a large clearing in the Forest of Magic, as it was wedged in a large mound of earth, that was caused by the long slide it undertook. Even though it grinded against the earth for a long time, the craft was relatively unscathed, save for a few scratches on its paint and outer hull.

LT only sighed, as he shook his head with his hand on it, while his troops were inspecting the craft, and pulling out the crates of equipment that were stored inside the aircraft, through the rear ramp.

"Just fucking great. We end up in Kansas, and there's not a single Wicked Witch in sight, let alone a single mouse." LT swore at himself, before he pulled out a pair of goggles, and placed them over his eyes, as the green HUD began to scan the VTOL airship, showing its specifications and current status. "Huh, strange. It seems that the craft is relatively unscathed, but the engines and turbines are in a utter grid-lock, by some sort of magnetism force. And one that we have no fucking clue how to even know what type it is, let alone attempt to get rid of it... I have a feeling that this is Mother Nature's way of repaying us for what we did to her. Ah, who am I kidding, she was a grouchy bitch to us humans ever since we entered the modern age..."

Suddenly a compartment on the rightmost side of the craft opened with a torrent of dust, as Edge came out rolling, coughing severely.

"FFFUUUUCCKKKIIIINNNGGG CHRIST!" Edge screamed, as he got up and dusted himself vigorously. "Did anyone get the plate number of the damn truck that slam-dunked us right into the damn ground!?"

"Edge, how the hell did you end up in the exhaust compartment of the craft!?" LT roared at him.

"No damn clue! All I did was wake up, and I find myself in a room filled with goddamn dust." Edge replied, before he then stomped towards the edge of the forest, muttering under his breath. 'Goddamn secret compartment my ass...'

LT then turned to his men.

"Alright, men, I do believe that I do not need to tell you what must be done. But in case anyone of you didn't pay attention enough, or forgot, allow me to state my orders." LT called out to his subordinates. "We're in a land that we have no intel or recon on. That must not remain as so. I want scout teams to prepare for short-range recon around the area. Find out where the hell we landed, and if there are anything that should be noted. As for the rest of you, get to setting up camp, and necessary defences. Level 2. The land is quiet, but I ain't going to waste equipment over some cockroaches and pests. Now GET MOVING! And if I catch any of you bastards slacking, I'll fry your ass with a low-charge Doomstick shot!"

"SIR YES SIR!" The soldiers cried out, as the Turk saluted back at him, before returning to their duty in supervising the lower-ranked soldiers.

"I'm not one for camping trips like this. Then again, at least it's better than the last few times we were called into action." David commented with his arms crossed.

"Be happy we're not in threat the moment we landed here. With a sound like that, it's by sheer luck that nobody heard or detected up by now. We need to keep our eyes open." Alice Lou replied back.

"So true, Lou, So true..." David sighed.

Far away from the crash-site, inside a large gathering of trees, there are three figures inside the large foliage of the trees, hidden clearly out of sight. One of them was Reimu Hakurei, the shrine maiden of the land, Marisa Kirisame, the blonde-magician with a knack for fun and danmaku, and Alice Margatroid, the Seven-Coloured Puppeter, and close friend to Marisa.

"That is a lot of Outsiders, ze." Marisa muttered under her breath, before turning to Reimu. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

"I could only feel the same, Marisa." Reimu responded back. "And by the looks of it, they sure aren't planning on being welcome on these lands..."

"Ssh... Quiet. We don't want to be heard. They look like that they're serious about trashing their way through this land." Alice hissed at the other two girls. "Look!"

Alice then points at where LT is, as he picks up a long gun that is fitted with four barrels in a square-formation in the front.

"Holy Makai..." Marisa swore. "What is that thing!? It looks like as if it's a bunch of guns mashed together, ze!"

"And look at that sword..." Reimu added, speaking about the Zantankou on his back. "That thing is literally like one of those swords that Sanae swoons over... It's far larger than the Roukanken and Hakurouken combined for sure..."

"I feel like that this isn't going to go well... I think we need to go now!" Alice warned her companions.

Before long, a sukima appeared behind the girls, as Richard quietly stepped out of the sukima, and onto a branch silently.

"Thank god you're all here." Richard sighed in relief.

"Richard!?" Marisa cried out. "What are doing here, ze!? I thought you have to take care of your army stuff.

"I've had a bad feeling about all of this, when I heard this thing crash-landed, and you girls are within this area" Richard explained calmly."You all fine? Have anything happened yet?"

"No..." Reimu replied. "So far, they look like they're preparing to set up camp here."

"Then there's not long until they repair this craft, and screw us over." Richard answered back. "Either way, you girls need to go. Now."

"See, he agrees with me!" Alice cried out a bit louder in a harsh voice.

"Fine, fine, ze. We'll leave." Marisa grunted, as she then turned around, before she then stepped on a fragile branch, which dropped to the ground with a thud.

The four residents paled, as they looked at the branch, as they saw LT whip around and point the gun Marisa identified at them, as it fired off a green ball of energy that seems to be growing by the second.

"SHIT! JUMP!" Richard cried out, as he then created a sukima, as the three girls jumped hastily into it.

Richard then closed it, and used another sukima to make his escape, just before the green ball of energy landed where they were standing, exploding into a green aura of energy that blew most of the foilage and branches to pieces, and left the rest on fire.

LT looked at the damaged trees, before he then looked back at his men, whipping the gun back onto the crate.

"Like I said, goddamn pests." LT replied. "That was a damn waste of a good charged shot from the Tau Cannon."

"Sir, are you alright?" A soldier asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." LT replied in a nonchalant tone, before he then turned to the soldier with a stern expression. "And get back to work. Me and the RAIDERS need to have a talk, and you're not supposed to be wasting time talking with me."

"I... Yessir." The soldier responded back, before running back to join his men.

* * *

 _At the Hakurei Shrine..._

Reimu, Marisa and Alice appeared through Richard's sukima, and landed on the ground staggering slightly, before they got their bearing back, before Richard landed on his chest, and groaned as he rolled over onto his back, clutching his chest.

"Aarrrggghhh..." Richard cried out in pain. "Note to self: Never do this kind of thing again."

Soon enough, one of Yukari's sukimas appeared, as she walked through it, with a serious expression.

"So, I take it that the Outside World has finally decided that they would back-stab their agreement with us for peace?" Yukari replied.

"Heh. Some ass-holes they are, Yakumo." Richard chuckled, as he got up. "First they send spies to us, and expect us to either kill or imprison them. We did the latter, and now they send that fucking bastard on our trail, thirsty for our blood."

"And their weapons are strong indeed, ze!" Marisa stated as well. "It's a damned wet dream for any good weapon collector and soldier!"

"Not to mention that they seem to be more refined than the soldiers that we have been informed about, Yukari." Alice replied.

"That's because they're STI, Alice. They're a hybrid between a technological company and a private military force with their own mercenaries." Yukari replies. "The name stands for 'Summers Technological Industries', and their head is Lieutenant Colonel Jack Summers, one of the people who was present at the peace conference long ago."

"And the bastard who wants to suck Gensokyo dry, and commit genocide against us." Richard spat in disdain.

"Wait, how do you know all of this, Yukari?" Reimu asked.

"I've done legal research on the company and its men. Slow and inefficient, but with this method, the Outside World will have jack-to-none for a clue about what I have done. Especially when I covered my tracks quite well." Yukari gave Reimu the answer she wanted, with a stoic tone.

"Wait, where the hell is Rumia? She's also a resident of this forest! If they find her... They're going to rip her apart!" Richard asked.

"I have no clue for such things, Richard." Yukari answered back with a sigh. "And I cannot try looking for her, now that Jack Summers has arrived. It is heard that he is a fair equal to us youkai, in terms of science is to magic. In fact, most of his tech revolves around being counter-magic."

"Goddamnit..." Richard cursed. "Then I will have to take the long way around this place. Before I leave, I need to ask you something."

"You may ask it, Richard." Yukari replied to him.

"Yukari, I need to ask you a favour." Richard replied. "You saw how that damn VTOL made it in Gensokyo, without a single scratch? I know your barrier has electromagnetic interference that will keep them stuck for days, but I need you to make sure that they cannot leave, no matter what may happen. I need you to take whatever power source they have, as well as any weapon inside that may be related to mass-destruction."

"...I cannot promise that." Yukari replied. "But I will at least do that. In fact, my intention is to give the STI men a little warning."

"Thank you." Richard thanked her with gratitude, and bowed slightly to her, before turning to Reimu, Marisa and Alice. "As for you three, I need you to prepare for war. These bastards could find you without warning, and I need you to make sure that you won't die when you fight them unprepared. Remember, if you die, I'll go to Hakugyokurou and strangle your spirits for being idiots."

"Woah, cold joke there, ze." Marisa hissed, before she then smiled, before placing a arm over Reimu. "Don't worry, Richard pal. I'll be sure to take care of Alice and Reimu in your stead."

Reimu begin to have tick-marks on her head, before she then pulled Marisa's arm off her, and slammed her gohei into the magician's head, causing her to clutch her head in pain.

"Ow ow ow..." Marisa replied, as she looked at Reimu with hurtful eyes. "Fine, I didn't mean that. I know you're stronger than me, but at least play along a bit..."

Alice smiled lightly at this, as Richard nodded, before he then ran down the steps of the Hakurei Shrine, and disappeared into the forest.

' _Hang in there, Rumia...'_ _Richard thought. 'I'll make sure you'll make it to Cirno in one piece. I swear it to the heavens!'_

* * *

 _Fast-Forward to Nighttime..._

 _At the Crash Site in the Forest of Magic..._

The dark skies of the mystic land are alight with the flight of many fireflies, as their light were like faux stars among the space. Edge lifted a hand, and let one of them rest on his hand, as he inspected it with a warm smile.

"Even though this place is a bit worrying, it sure has a nice landscape and good natural beauty." He spoke to himself. "When was the last time that I saw such a landscape like this with my own eyes, and in reality? I wonder if there are other kinds of animals here..."

LT placed a hand on Edge's right shoulder, as he then waved the fire-fly away from his comrade's finger, as it flew back to join with the rest of its brethren.

"You know, we've never been so close to wildlife, nor have we seen such beautiful sights for so long..." LT assured him, before turning to the soldiers who were resting and keeping watch over the place. "Even so, we need to keep our eyes open. We can't let nature distract us further. Men, what is the status of the perimeter?"

"Sentry Guns are primed and armed, sir." A engineer responded with a wave of his hand. "These babies will put down anything that so much doesn't look like it's nice and friendly, and put 'em down faster than you can say 'Father Science'! Now ain't that a beauty to behold? And as for the Camera Drones, well it seems the magnetism also rendered them useless, since the propellers are broken."

"But isn't magnetism supposed to affect electricity and power as well, if that's the case about the sentry guns?" LT asked back. "This is definitely not natural interference."

"Nada about knowing about all that stuff, Commander LT." The engineer shrugged. "Permission to hit the hay, and earn some well-earned Zs?"

"Granted." LT accepted his request.

Alice Lou soon pulled out Shanghai out of where she was stored, as the doll looked around.

"That's strange... Why do I have a feeling... A strange one that there's a sense of familiarity around here?" Shanghai muttered to herself.

"Shanghai? What's wrong?" Alice asked her doll.

"Nothing, Alice... It's just a strange feeling. I wonder if I have feelings like you... Maybe this feeling is synthetic..." Shanghai muttered to herself.

Alice grabbed the doll, and hugged her.

"Don't you dare say that. Even if you were born because of a experiment, doesn't mean that you're not my truest friend. I refuse to call you a doll, because I know you have a heart to feel..." Alice comforted her companion.

Shanghai only smiled lightly, as she looked at the skies.

"You're... right. I must be stupid trying to think that I'm a controlled being..."

* * *

 _In the recesses of the Magic Forest..._

"I feel like my luck is shit..." The soldier muttered in a dejected tone under his breath, as he trudged around the road, letting his rifle slump with his arm. "First day as a soldier, and I end up being stuck with the RAIDERS for a suicide mission, and I take first shifts of the night patrol. Alone even. I feel like some bastards are laughing at my misery."

He then noticed a large tree in front of him, as he then slumps against it, to sit down under it.

"Man, I feel like that I'm going to die here. I mean, come on, what's a man gotta do to earn some respect and cash!?" The soldier complained, as he took off his helmet. "Do I really have to act like a damn mook? It's basically like trying to lump me with Red Shirts-"

There was a loud rustle that rang across the forest, as the man stood up, and picked up his assault rifle, and turned on the flashlight, as he looked around.

"Must be a wild animal or something. Jeez, how tense am I now?" The soldier said, as he rubbed his forehead with his hand, before another rustle caused him to look around. "Nope. NOPE! I ain't imagining things here. That definitely doesn't sound like anything harmless!"

The rustles soon became more and more rapid, and louder, indicating that whatever was coming is getting closer to the soldier, as he began to sweat all over, and was trying to keep himself calm through deep breaths, although his whimpering was tattling about his current state of fear.

"This is scary..." The soldier whimpered. "H-Hello? A-Anyone t-there?"

The soldier's arms were shaking, as the rustles reached a climax, in both sound and rate, before they stopped altogether.

"Alright, come out! COME OUT!" The soldier demanded, with a new spout of bravery in his heart, as if he lost all of his fear, and gained some courage to speak out. "Whoever you are, or whatever, come out now, or you're going to be sprayed with 10 pounds of earthly Justice!"

All that he got in reply, was the sound of a childish giggle, as the soldier paled a few more shades, as the rustling started again, before a little blonde girl with a black and red dress came out, with a red ribbon tied to the right side of her head. The soldier then let out a sigh of relief, as he then put his gun down, before he then approached the girl, who was looking at him with a innocent and curious look.

"Oh, heya, little one..." The soldier smiled at the girl. "You must be lost, poor girl... Don't worry, I'll take you back with me... I promise that we're not going to do anything bad to you. I promise."

"... _So na no ka~?_ " The little girl asked in a meek voice, as she lifted her head to face the soldier.

"Eh? What's that, little one? Uh... So na no ka... Is that so?" The soldier muttered under his breath, before he then answered back hastily. "Yeah, it is so! I'm honest!"

The little girl then smiled, as the soldier felt warm from such a kind smile, before the smile turned wide and crazy, as her eyes showed pure hunger.

"That is so, THEN." The little girl spoke in English, in a creepy voice, as darkness began to leak out of her body.

The soldier then froze, as he felt true fear and helplessness, as the demonic girl sprouted darkness from her body, as they formed ribbons that begin to orbit around them, as he felt himself wet his pants for the first time in his life.

"...Mommy." The soldier uttered his last words in a undignified and shattered tone.

The ribbons of darkness formed a ball of darkness around the two people, before there was the muffled sound of torturous screams, as well as the sound of flesh and bone being rendered apart, as well as quiet chewing and munching, while blood began to leak from the ball of darkness.

"AAAAAAaAaAaaAaAaAaAAaAaAaaAaAaaAaAaaAaAaAAAAAAaAaAAaAaA!"

* * *

Richard soon traversed through the forest, as he used a silenced Minebea replica, as well as his personal machine gun on his back as a secondary armanent.

Through his eyes, the darkness of the night had little to no effect on him, as his eyes were enhanced by magic to allow him to see in the dark, as the brightness was raised a few levels for him.

He kept his eyes wide for anything that could be nearby, constantly flicking left and right with his gun pointed in front, looking for anything to note.

As he searched around the place, he felt something soft hit against his foot, as he turned to point a gun at it, before he then paled at looking closely at what the object was.

It was a severed human arm, being messily and uncleanly separated from its main body, which was nowhere to be seen, as the muscle and bone inside of it poked out of the severed section for all to see.

Richard then bit his lip, as he fought back the revulsion in his mind, as well as the urge to scream, or even gag at the sight.

He then looked slowly up in front, as what came to sight was a large pool of red blood, with several spatters staining the nearby trees around it.

"Oh god... Although I admit that Rumia has to eat flesh raw to complete her diet, especially in such a god-awful way." Richard muttered under his breath. "It still always surprises me. I bet that's one of the STI men. There's no identification, but there's no doubt it's human blood, and that is definitely not from some stray child who was unlucky to be Rumia's next snack. No, the blood... It's enough to spill from an adult."

Richard then placed two fingers inside the blood pool, before pulling it out, with some of the bodily fluid sticking to them, as he shook the rest off.

"The blood's fresh. I must be close." Richard noted, before he then closed his eyes, as he began to sense his surroundings, before he then grit his teeth. "Damnit, the trail's cold here. I don't know what happened to her trail of magic, but somehow... I can't sense it anymore... Could it be that I'm already too fatigued to sense the faint traces?"

He then slapped his fore-head a few times, before he then turned back.

"I need to take some rest, and then report this death to Yukari. She won't be happy, for sure, and I ain't going to let her scream me awake because of all of this in the middle of the night..." Richard spoke to himself, before he then took off to the skies, as he flew back towards his base.

* * *

 _The Next Day, in the Hakurei Shrine..._

"She WHAT!?"

Yukari was outraged, as Richard told her the news that she was not going to enjoy hearing, as Richard only nodded gently, as Reimu, Marisa and Alice were standing with them.

"Yes, you heard, Yukari." Richard responded back. "Rumia has made a meal out of one of the Outsiders."

"Damn the gods..." Yukari cursed. "Richard, do you know why this will not end well?"

"...Tell me." Richard calmly asked her.

"There's a reason why Rumia is attracted to Outsiders, and that includes you, a long time ago." Yukari explained. "And that is because like how the barrier magnetised the craft that came in, the barrier also coats any humans with a aura that makes them appealing to youkai."

"So, it's basically sticking a note on them, saying 'Eat me.' to anyone. And Rumia's a pure meat-diet girl..." Richard added, before he then paled. "Wait, then don't tell me...!"

"Yes, Richard. You're on the dot. Rumia is going to end up heading for the craft, since she'll be on a bloody frenzy, because she's on their scent. Maybe she might have slept before, but she's still going to be rushing at the Outsiders near the craft like a bloodhound after sausages." Yukari spoke in a harsh tone.

"Then what are we wasting time for!?" Richard cried out. "I need to go, now!"

"Wait, we're coming with you, ze!" Marisa said.

"NO!" Richard roared hastily. "You can't go! Neither of you leave here. You're the most powerful residents here, especially Reimu! If you girls die, then we won't have a last-resort in case things goes to shit! And I refuse to put you at risk, as your friend and ally!"

"But what about you?" Reimu asked.

"I'll get Rumia, and then warp like crazy out of this area. Rumia's not even able to fight them properly at this level. And if they shoot the ribbon off... God help us..." Richard answered back.

"Fine, but you better not die! Marisa hates it when her friends suffer!" Alice cried out with puffed cheeks.

"I promise. If I die, then let Komachi throw me in the Sanzu River." Richard answered back, before he then ran down the stairs.

"Wait, you can't make such a suicidal promise!" Reimu cried out, before she realised Richard is out of earshot.

And while Richard left, Yukari stepped into one of her sukimas, without any of the remaining trio noticing her departure.

* * *

 _Inside the Crash Site..._

LT was standing over the severed arm of the soldier who was killed in patrol earlier, as the arm is laid on a blue tarp, as there was a forensics expert checking over the corpse, while the other soldiers chatted nervously amongst each other, as the RAIDERS were keeping watch in their stead.

"Jesus, whoever this guy was, he must have met such a gruesome fate..." LT muttered. "Poor guy had everything taken from him, and all that's left is this arm. What kind of monster would be able to do such a feat!?"

"I could say the same, sir LT." The Bevellan expert responded. "The person was eaten alive, and very gruesomely indeed. Not only that, when the scene was found a few hours before, there was blood everywhere, on the trees and ground, and the weapons he was carrying remained untouched at all. His rifle has not lost a single round, and there was no registration of his finger pressing the trigger to prepare firing. On top of that, his twin Zantetsu-Marus remained untouched."

"So you're telling me whoever got this guy, managed to get him before he even noticed the threat?" LT asked.

"Indeed." The expert confirmed.

"That is indeed strange... Protocol stated that every single men under my employment, even the non-combat staff, were to be trained to respond to threats without fault at varying levels. Not even a Turk could expect to sneak up to any soldier, and expect to succeed in being unnoticed before they are dispatched... That means whoever killed or ate this soldier, was far better than a Turk at doing silent executions."

"LT? Have you found anything?" David asked, as he walked up to LT. "I've got news about this incident, and I feel... sorry for the guy really.

"Ah, David. Good to see you're up." LT replied. "I have just deduced something. Whoever killed this guy either used a trick or distraction to keep the soldier's attention away from attacking them, before they destroyed him. Or they must have done something beyond what normal science and technology can do, even for us."

"Huh? You mean they used..."

"Yes, Magic. The hocus-pocus jazz that is popular in the Middle Ages, and considered to be nothing more than entertainment in our times." LT stated. "And this sort of magic is definitely not fun and games."

"God... First we end up in a unknown land, and next, one of our men were killed by magic. What next, a fantasy monster is going to come out and maul more men to death!?" David hissed in anger.

"That remains to be seen. We cannot discount every possibility, especially when we have no idea what everyone is capable of." LT answered back.

"CONTACT!" A Turk cried out, pointing at a rustling bush, that showed large amounts of sound. "Everyone get ready! We might have our culprit of the murder coming. Let's blow this ugly bastard and avenge our brother-in-arms!"

"Battle-stations!" LT ordered his men to follow suit. The men-in-black: Guards, whipped out their futuristic submachine guns, which had the same appearance as the WL-2 submachine guns from the Wasteland game series. whereas the cloaked men: Turks, whipped out a small pistol from their cloaks, while the RAIDERS rushed into the GA-RAIDER, in order to gear up for combat.

"Use your right hand for the Boomers, can't afford to waste the explosive shots from these bad boys. Don't press the Detonate button until you get at least one shot on the target. Wield your Zantetsu-Maru with your left hand, in case the target got close to you." LT commanded his men.

The RAIDERS soon came out of the VTOL airship, armed with their gear. Edge was dual-wielding his bolt rifle, which was a large assault rifle that had electric panels on the sides, as well as a split-ended barrel, and his own sword, which was a clay-more that had lightning bolts for a cross-guard, as well as the silver blade cracking with blue electricity. David, was holding a large futuristic bastard-sword, which had red-hot lining on one side of it, steaming with heat. Alice had her own personal compostie bow in her hands, which had a large scope attached beside the grip, as well as her quiver filled with an arsenal of assorted arrows. Takagi came out with his sniper-rifle strapped to his back, as it seemed to have become much larger than it was back when he was in the STI heli-pad, complete with other mechanisms, and a large canister that hinted that the ammunition of the rifle was not metal bullets.

LT then pulled out dual pistols, as he pointed them at the clearing, where the sound was coming from.

"Come out, wherever you are. If you come out peacefully, we will not shoot you on sight." LT calmly spoke to what was in front of him.

Suddenly a ball of pitch black darkness, as large a room came out. " _So na no ka~?_ " A childish female voice rang from it, causing Takagi to be surprised, as he looked from his rifle.

"What the... She speaks Japanese!?" Takagi exclaimed, before he then spoke in Japanese. " _Soko ni ite. Watashitachi wa anata ni nanika shitsumon shitai dakedesu._ " (Stay where you are. We just want to ask you something.)

However, the ball of darkness only giggled, as it came closer.

" _Oi! Yameru!_ _Anata ga ugoite irunara, watashitachi wa anata o utsudeshou!_ " Takagi once again spoke to the mysterious figure inside the ball of darkness. (Hey! Stop! We will shoot you if you keep moving!)

"... _Urusai._ " Was the reply that came out of the ball of darkness, as it picked up speed. (...Noisy.)

"SHOOT IT!" The Turk cried, as he fired his pistol on the ball of darkness, joined by the other defenders, only for the the bullets and projectiles to ping off the ball of darkness as if it was a wall of steel.

LT only growled before he then pulled out a large and long tubular cannon that was strapped to his back, with handles and triggers on either side of it, making it look like a hunting rifle with handles on either side of it. He then held down the triggers on both sides of the guns, as the gun began to hum, while white particles of energy gathered on it.

"Keep firing! Give me time to get this Boomstick charged to maximum charge! Use everything you got to keep this abomination away from us!" LT ordered his men, who switched over to using heavier ordinance, such as rifles and sniper bullets, which slowed the ball of darkness more than their lighter counterparts, especially Takagi's shots, which actually seemed to push the ball back, but still left it unharmed.

"LT! My sonar bullets are having no effect on it!" Takagi replied.

"You don't need to tell me, Takagi. I can see that this thing is as sturdy as a damn fortress!" LT roared, before the bar on top of the gun reached full capacity, as there were a loud buzz, as he smiled.

"Make way, assholes! I'm a firing my laser!" LT cried out to his men, as they immediately dodge-rolled or sprinted out of LT's way, while the ball of Darkness was right in front of them.

"Alright, bitch! Listen up, and listen closely!" LT taunted the moving darkness. "You're about to meet my own personal big gun, the Doomstick. Say hello to my... DOOMSTICK!"

On the last word, LT released both triggers, and fired off a burst of white energy in the form of a pale laser that was circular and wide enough to punch a perfectly fitting hole through a wall 5 metres tall, as it slammed right into the ball of darkness, sending it backwards, and taking the full brunt of it, as the beam kicked up a lot of dust from the crater the beam created when hitting the ground.

LT soon dropped the weapon, as the weapon beeped, since it was completely out of charge,

"Hah, not so scary now, you goddamn horror stalker reject!?" LT insulted, with his right hand doing the middle-finger salute, aka 'The Bird'.

However when the dust cleared, the ball of darkness was unscathed, although it was stuck around a bunch of toppled trees that it slammed over, before it floated back up, as LT's smile drooped, and some of the soldiers' jaws dropped at how the ball of darkness walked away undamaged from such a storng attack.

* * *

Richard heard the shot of the Doomstick from within the forest, before he then dashed towards the sound of the conflict.

"Please, don't be dead don't be dead..." Richard repeated under his breath, as he ran like he was the wind itself.

* * *

 _"_ Hehehe..." The figure inside it spoke again, this time in English. 'You're fun~"

The ball of darkness then rushed back the group, as the soldiers kept on firing on it, while Edge and David slashed at it, with Edge's blade leaving trails of blue thunder, and David's slashes having a hot red trail, as the ball remained unharmed.

"Oh, FUCK ME!" LT cussed out loud. "How did that bit-"

LT then remember how the laser did envelop the ball of darkness, but it still was visible inside of it, as if it was parting it away slightly.

"CRAP! It's immune to light-based attacks!" LT said, as he realised one of its strengths. "All men, forbid the use of laser weaponry or anything that creates light. This son of a bitch will just shrug them off!"

LT then picked up the blade on his back, as it showed his Zantankuto, a blade which was shaped like a katana, except there was a golden edge around it, as well as a silver aura around the blade, and the cross-guard and hilt was coated in silver metal.

"Project Anti-Deus... The Zantankuto." LT spoke in a solemn tone. "Long have I used this blade as my own personal weapon in soul. Through the blood of many evils, and many conflicts, this blade shall wield the power to defy the gods themselves, and destroy all that bears the power of magic."

He then placed the blade in front of him, in a center-guard pose.

"And with this, I shall defeat the undefeatable." LT intoned. "For now, your time shall come, demoness of the dark!"

LT then rushed at the ball of darkness, before he then did a sudden draw, slashing across the ball with all of his might, as the ball stood still.

"Did we... get her?" A soldier wearing analytical goggles over his eyes. "I don't read any heat signatures or bio-signs inside the ball of darkness... It seems that the layer of darkness is like what insulation is to a thermal-sensor..."

Suddenly, after a moment of stillness and silent, there was a silent painful and long-lasting moan, as the ball of darkness dripped with red blood, as if the person inside was injured, before the ball of darkness then evaporated, as the blonde girl who was maintaining it, dropped to the ground, clutching a large gash over her chest, face-down, before she then fell limp.

The soldiers gasped, as they saw how young and harmless the girl seemed, as Alice was among them the most surprised.

"A... child!?" Alice cried out. "We were... fighting a child!?"

"Shit... This is messed up in so many ways..." David groaned. "LT, don't tell that attack was going to kill her! I swear... we swore an oath to minimise young causualities-"

"That was not a lethal slash, David." LT interrupted him, as he shook off the blood from the Zantankuto, before placing it on his own back. "Still, I'm actually surprised that a little girl would be able to do such things. That was definitely magic. Hey, analysis guy. Find the wavelength that is found inside of that sphere and the girl, and mark it. We're called this Magika Radiation the next time we meet this same stuff."

"Affirmative, Commander." The analyst replied.

"So what then? She could be the one who killed our man here." A Turk said, before he then approached the girl. "We should take in for questioning. After all, she doesn't look like that she's some little girl who would just-"

Suddenly the girl then sprang up suddenly, as she then lifted a hand, with claws out, aiming to take off the Turk's head, before the suited agent dashed backwards to avoid a swipe barely, as his black suit was frayed by the edges of the claws.

"Crap! It's a trap! Shoot her, now!" A random soldier called out, as the soldiers fired at her before she could speak out her words, as her body took all of the shots, with blood leaking out of her wounds.

She then began to stagger, before she then laughed childishly, before it became more and more raggedly, as her face twisted into tiredness, before she then fell face-first into the ground, this time down for real, as the men put their guns down.

"Shit... Did she just take, let me guess, a full round of bullets from all of us, and barely ended up staggering, without that dark sphere of hers?" Another Turk commented on the situation.

"Think so. And she might still have enough in her for another round." LT replied, before he then levelled his pistol to aim at the girl's head. "Let me give her a painless death."

Before LT could fire, Richard came out of the forest, with his expression twisted with pure fear and worry.

"NOOOOOOO!' Richard roared, as he charged right at the girl. "RUMMMMIIIIAAAAA!"

The men were stunned at how fast Richard was pedalling through the ground, unable to even react, as even David and Edge were at awe at the speed he was clocking at. LT, however, merely raised his pistol ready to fire at the charging person.

However, just before LT could pull the trigger to fire the shot into Richard, the latter managed to grab the now-identified Rumia by her head, and then created a sukima just as soon as LT fired off a few bullets, as it went into the sukima, disappearing to who-knows-where, as Richard entered through the other side with the unconscious girl, disappearing before any of the men could wisen up and begin firing at them.

LT, only growled, as he then pressed a red button on the side, expecting something to happen, only to be met with silence. He then threw his pistol down on the ground with great force.

"DAMN IT!" LT replied. "That murdering two-faced bitch managed to escape!"

He then stopped, when he realised something, before turning to the soldiers.

"Wait a minute... Did anyone see what I saw?" LT asked his men.

"A black-haired guy charging at the girl we just managed to put down, and take her to Wonderland with his own magic and a portal?" A soldier stated. "Yeah, we saw, Commander. And I can say neither of us are on drugs or intoxicated, or even hallucinating."

"Why do I feel that I know that guy..." LT muttered to himself. "Something about his power... seems familiar..."

Suddenly the analyst rushed at LT, pointing at the GA-RAIDER.

"Sir, we got dire news! Another signature registered in the area, and it's almost as large as a whole goddamn city, all of it being Magika Radiation!" The analyst squawked in panic and fear. "And it's right inside the VTOL."

The men cringed, as LT then looked at the analyst with a blank face, and then at the GA-RAIDER, and then back at the analyst, then to the GA-RAIDER, back and forth a few more times, before his fists then curled so tightly that the bone could be seen under them, as he bit his lip in pure rage.

"GODDAMN SON OF A FUCKING-" LT fumed, before he then pointed at the VTOL with a shaking finger. "ALRIGHT, EVERYONE INTO THE GA-RAIDER, NOW! I WANT WHOEVER FUCKING THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO TRICK AND FOOL A SUMMER FOR ONCE! I AM GOING TO MAKE A EXAMPLE OF THE PEOPLE WHO DARE TO TRY AND SCREW WITH THE RAIDERS!"

The men rushed into the VTOL, ready to find out who's the intruder inside of it.

* * *

 _Inside the GA-Raider..._

Yukari was walking through the large aircraft, which was barren of any personnel. She then walked through the rear compartment, and into a a large room, where she came face-to-face with a large metallic box, with a secured lid hinged by multiple locks, both biometric and physical.

"Hmm... What's this?" Yukari asked herself, before she then smiled. "I do believe that there's something valuable inside of it... And nothing will stop me."

She then created sukimas over the bars of the locks, before she then clenched her fist, as the sukimas cut right through the locks, allowing her to flip the lid open to take a look.

What was inside, was four tube-like glass cylinders, that contained blue energy, that was coalesced into a large sphere of energy, with the residue revolving around it like a ring of debris around a planet, as well as metal mechanisms inside the tube regulating the energy, causing them to thrum quietly, and glow periodically.

"What..." Yukari stated in awe, at her discovery, before she then picked one of them up, as her voice then turns to fear. "What is this!? Could this be... the Zero Point Modules my dear Ran warned me about!?"

Yukari then quickly picked up all 4 of the ZPMs.

"This cannot exist. But breaking them would lead to unknown consequences..." Yukari spoke in a harsh tone. "I have to keep this away from them. With this, they could be able to create the weapons that would be our bane, and destroy Gensokyo entirely. I won't let that happen, not while I stand as its protector and creator..."

Suddenly, she heard shouting.

"I have to go..." Yukari said, before she then picked up a flash-bang from one of her sukimas. "But not without a surprise..."

A few soldiers managed to spot Yukari, but couldn't fire fast enough before Yukari detonated the flash-bang, while using her parasol as a shade to keep her senses safe, before she then closed it and opened a gap to flee.

However, LT managed to see her, and fired off a few rounds of metal bullets at her, most of them pinging against the metal walls, missing, but one managed to seek her right ankle, causing her to stagger into the sukima, before she could take more damage.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Forest of Magic._

Richard soon appeared through one of his own sukimas, as he then landed on the ground, stumbling, before he then fell to his knees.

"Shit... SHIT!" Richard roared, as he slammed a fist into the earth, as it left behind a large indent into the rough ground. "I should have came earlier! If I was only a little more earlier..."

Richard then slapped his own face, as if trying to wake himself up from a nightmare.

"Get your damn act, together, Richard!" He spoke to himself in a self-loathing tone. "There's no time to panic or sob like a weakling! Rumia will live, she's at Eientei... Eirin will patch her up, and keep her away from the conflict. And everyone's prepared. There is no way in hell that the STI will walk out of here with knowledge about our land, and live to tell about it!"

Suddenly, another sukima appeared, this time, it was Yukari who stepped out, holding the ZPMs in her hands, as she limped her way towards Richard.

"Yukari!? What are you doing here... AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HOLDING IN YOUR HANDS!?" Richard demanded, as he got up to face her.

"Their trump cards..." Yukari smiled faintly, as blood began to pool from the ankle that was shot. "I deprived them both of their greatest weapons, and their one way out..."

"Wait, those things are their WEAPONS!?" Richard cried in outrage.

"Yes." Yukari spoke simply.

"You damn idiot, Yakumo!" Richard hissed. "Even if you're General of all of us, that was a stupid mistake! You're basically cornering them without a back-route!"

"Richard, it's the only way. And you were the one who asked me to disarm them as much as I could." Yukari calmly explained.

"BUT I DID NOT ASK FOR YOU TO-" Richard yelled, before he was then choked by the throat by Yukari, who gave him a cold glare.

"Listen here, Richard. Do not question my orders. Even if Minerva and I respect you, I will not stand by to have you yell and spit at me like a baby." Yukari spoke in a threatening tone. "You either help me with this, or you can keep bitching, and I'll just conk you out and do the protecting myself. So what will it be?"

Richard then waited for Yukari to release him, before he then coughed out his words. "Fine, fine!" Richard hacked. "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous after all of that. And anything else you have done?"

"I left them with a message." Yukari answered back with a smile. "A nice and helpful one."

* * *

 _Inside the GA-RAID..._

"...Fucking hell!" LT raged, as he slammed his fist against the wall of the VTOL craft. "Fucking intruders pulled the wool over our eyes!"

"Sir, calm down..." A Turk advised him.

"HOW!?" LT bursted in a enraged voice. "THE ZPMS ARE GONE, YOU DAMN GOON! WITHOUT THEM, WE'RE UP SHITS CREEK WITHOUT A BOAT TO EVEN STAND ON!"

"Well, look on the good side, Commander." David replied, to try and calm his partner down. "At least we have a clue. The blood isn't human, so we know that we're not fighting humans.

"YEAH, WE'RE FIGHTING LOTS OF DAMNED MAGIC-USERS!" LT yelled. "AND THAT IS MUCH, MUCH MORE WORSE!"

Suddenly, there was a beeping sound, which caused LT to sprint at the console, as the other RAIDERS followed after him, as they find it to be at where the cockpit was, with a green screen on it.

Suddenly the green screen came alive, as words were being typed on it, in Japanese, as _LT_ only frowned.

"I only got the 'Yukari Yakumo' part of the message. Takagi, could you translate for us, okay?" LT asked his comrade.

"Understood. Ahem, the message is as follows-" Takagi was about to speak, before the characters then turned into English wording.

 _ **You are a fool to come here, STI men, especially you, Jack Summers. By trespassing the land, your lives are now in the hands of the residents here. If you want to know why I took your ZPMs, then know that I took them, because I will not allow you to know our land, and start the war you so desire. You are given three choices. You can either co-exist peacefully and forget the Outside World, or you can surrender peacefully, and we will ensure that you will be catered to, until the crisis has passed for us. The third option is to resist. And I warn you, we of Gensokyo will not take threats like you lightly. Know that if you resist us, what comes next is on your heads.**_

 _ **Yukari Yakumo, General of the Gensokyo Forces.**_

"Yukari. Yakumo." LT spat in hatred.


	3. Chapter 2: The Strongest

Chapter 2: The Strongest Fairy, Who Fight For Her Friends And Loved Ones

Warning: Outside World names are now being used here. Just to remind everyone

Asahi = Japan

Chugoku = China

Registan = U.S.A

Bevelle = United Kingdoms

Necopolis = Europe (Changed from Germany, due to mistake)

Malkrantia =Russia

* * *

 _Inside the Kawashiro Technologies HQ, deep within the Youkai Mountain..._

Inside the hidden complex, the entire hangar of the headquarters is busy, with various specialists, staff and technicians, mostly kappas, were on their own work, as they were doing their own tasks, which was to construct, research, analyse, and modify. Various vehicles were strewn across the area, with some being nearly complete, lacking the finishing touches, and some having barely been constructed with their skeleton frame. Welding torches flared, which would make the room stuffy with heat, if it wasn't for the air vents inside being over-clocked to cope with venting said heat out, and sparks rose from the cutting of metal, both by lasers and electric saws, making the room look truly like a factory packed in such a tight space.

Above on a balcony, was Nitori Kawashiro, a short girl with blue hair tied into twintails and blue eyes. She wears a blue dress with lots of pockets around the hem of the skirt and her upper arm, which is under a large black apron with the symbol of a cute kappa head on the centre of it, and a dark aquamarine backpack with a golden key on the strap in front of her. She also wears a green hat with a white wispy symbol on it, blue wellington boots and in her pockets were various tools ranging from a spanner, to a crowbar. The young genius was talking with her blue-haired kappa brethren, talking about various things that they could implement in the military tech of the army they are supporting.

Suddenly, a sukima appears on the balcony, as those nearby it hurriedly move away from it, as Richard steps out of it, facing Nitori with black tough leather finger-less gloves over his hands, as Nitori then notices his arrival, and dismisses her fellow colleagues, who walk away.

"Nitori Kawashiro." Richard stated in a calm tone, before smiling. "It's been so long since we last met, before I was tasked with training up the Gensokyo Human Defence Force and my own personal Unison Squad. How goes my favourite inventor, or should I say, the fully cute and shy prodigy?"

Nitori suddenly blushes slightly. "Hey! Don't call me that.. I'm not shy, I'm just a little... awkward with talking to other people and youkai..." Nitori replied in a offended tone.

"Whatever you say, Nitori." Richard teased her slightly, before then speaking normally again. "So, I cam here by Yukari's order, to ask this: How was your progress with dismantling and comprehending the Outside World tech? Did you find it a cinch, or is it something that even all the kappas combined would find to be a near-impossible task?"

"We're progressing fine." Nitori answered back, also shifting to a more formal tone. "The Outside World tech is very futuristic and out-worldly, but you shouldn't underestimate us kappa. We love a good challenge to work upon, and nothing will stop us from completing it."

"Heh. Tell me what you don't know." Richard replied. "I bet that their technology is 100 years beyond the modern era from where I came from. Maybe even 200 years!"

"200 years? Try 500 years, give or take 100 years either side." Nitori replied with a quiet 'hmph'.

"Come... Come again?" Richard stuttered, as his eyes widened. "Did you just say that they're in 25th century level of technology?"

"That's right." Nitori confirmed. "Also, we have managed to upgrade our Danmaku Spell Insertion System for all of our guns. It's a major breakthrough, to say the least!"

However, her words went to waste, as Richard's expression suddenly darkens.

"Nitori... Tell your workers to put their asses into gear. If that is not enough, make them do over-time until they end up at too much risk to continue work any further." Richard spoke slowly in a progressively desperate tone.

"Richard!? What are you saying!?" Nitori exclaimed. "You can't possibly make me do such a cruel thing, to push them continuously to their limits! It's preposterous."

"It must be done. We must overcome their tech..." Richard spoke silently, ignoring Nitori's words.

"Richard!?" Nitori cried out, trying to get her human friend to snap out of his current state.

"DON'T YOU GET IT!? WE'RE SO FAR BEHIND THAT WE ACTUALLY RUN THE RISK OF BEING UNABLE TO DEAL WITH THEM WITH MAGIC!" Richard suddenly bursted. "IF THEY'RE PAST EVEN THE 23TH CENTURY, THEN THAT MEANS THAT THEY'RE CLOSE TO FINDING A WAY TO DISARM MAGIC AND COUNTER IT WITH TECHNOLOGY! THIS IS DIRE NEWS! ABSOLUTELY GODDAMN DIRE!"

"Eeeek!" Nitori squeaked, as she back-pedalled away from Richard, taking a few strides backwards, as Richard then clutches his head.

"Fuck... I'm sorry, Nitori... I shouldn't have snapped." Richard said, in a slightly hoarse tone, from his shouting earlier. "I'm just... shit... They took down Rumia like it was nothing, especially that bastard... We have to get working. I need something that will be able to work against them. And the fucking head-ache I have, ever since this entire chain of events happened, is really making me more paranoid and crazy as the seconds and minutes tick over..."

"You should get to Eientei..." Nitori offered in a kind tone. "And I forgive you, although I cannot do such a idea. Even if we are all work-holics inside, we all have limits as well."

"I can't, Nitori." Richard answered back quickly. "I have to stay up. This head-ache is not going to stop me from kicking the asses of the Outsiders. Who knows, I might actually tear that bastard in sunglasses limb by limb... And don't forget the personal project that I am requesting.

He then mutters to himself inaudibly, before then throwing a sukima, to make his way to who-knows-where.

Nitori only frowns.

"I could only pity him..." Nitori replied. "He's working so hard to keep himself sharpened and ready for battle, as well as having to deal with so much more things. I could see the fatigue in his eyes. Let's hope this war will not break him in two..."

She then walks back down the corridor, to continue her own personal work.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Crash Site..._

LT is sitting on one of the crates, inspecting the new message or threat that was just typed onto the HUD, on his Scouter Goggles, which he uploaded the message to recall.

 ** _You are a fool to come here, STI men, especially you, Jack Summers. By trespassing the land, your lives are now in the hands of the residents here. If you want to know why I took your ZPMs, then know that I took them, because I will not allow you to know our land, and start the war you so desire. You are given three choices. You can either co-exist peacefully and forget the Outside World, or you can surrender peacefully, and we will ensure that you will be catered to, until the crisis has passed for us. The third option is to resist. And I warn you, we of Gensokyo will not take threats like you lightly. Know that if you resist us, what comes next is on your heads._**

 ** _Yukari Yakumo, General of the Gensokyo Forces._**

 _"Looks like we're in a world mankind has never even seen before..."_ LT thought. " _So that blonde bitch wasn't lying when she stated that they weren't from this world..."_

"Sir!" A Turk appeared, as he spoke. "We have finished preparations, and have taken down our camp. We are now ready to advance as a full company. Our gear and weapons are not sabotaged, and there has been no changes to our own equipment and GA-RAIDER other than the loss of the Zero Point Modules. We have also remodified all Scouter Goggles to trace for the signals of the ZPMs."

"What is the closest one?" LT asked.

"It is around about 20 klicks from our location, heading north-bound." The Turk replied.

"Alright then." LT said, as he got off his crate, and faced his men. "Listen up. The ZPMs have been stolen. We are now in a situation where our backs are to the wall. Whoever 'Yukari Yakumo' was, she offered either peaceful coexistence, unconditional surrender, or death for our resistance. However, we will choose neither. We are the pride of humanity, and we are its protector for the several centuries that we have been formed for. We will not yield to threats to humanity so simply. So we will stand as one. NOW WHO'S WITH ME!?"

The men raised their rifles, and let out a collective 'YEAH!'

"Alright, David, you will lead the RAIDERS in my absence as leader." LT said, pointing to the blonde Registanian soldier, who nodded. "And I'll lead the soldiers and the Turks as one collective unit. I have only one thing that I demand from all of you men. And that is that you cannot die. Even if our sacrifice may be necessary to bring peace, I will not allow that to happen unless it is the only choice."

"Well, love ya to, LT!" Edge hollered, before he was slammed in the head by a tiny fist, courtesy of Alice's Shanghai.

"Way to ruin the seriousness and importance of his words, you Bevellean idiot!" Shanghai hissed.

"Alright, hup hup! Get moving!" LT called out to his men.

The small force soon set out through the forest, entering the foilage, as they looked around, with their weapons drawn, with Alice nocking a metal-tipped arrow on her bow, Edge having his bolt rifle up with a anticipating smile, David with his heat-blade raised to slice down anything that may come, Takagi using a modified assault-rifle in his hands, and LT having his twin pistols up.

Suddenly, a soldier in the front of the army stopped.

"Sir, I've detected something coming at us. Recently materialised. They're objects with Magika Radiation, and they're emitting no Bio-Signs..." The frontliner warned his commander.

Suddenly, as fast as the soldier could speak, the force was prepared, with their guns raised, the Turks having their twin Zantetsu-Marus out to go for an all-out melee offence, and LT drew his Zantankuto.

Shanghai let out a quiet gulp, before she then hid behind a small rock, before Alice could even warn the doll.

Suddenly, there was the sound of loud rumbling, accompanied by a swarm of young girls with various insectile wings, and one-colour dresses. The one leading the charge had a sunflower in her hands, as she was spraying danmaku.

"Charge~!" The fairy cried out in a mewling voice.

"What the, fairies!?" Another soldier said. "Are you kidding me? The shitty pixies from those boring fairy-tales?"

"This should be easy..." LT said, as he dashed forward, and slashed at the head and body of the sunflower fairy leader, before retreating back.

The fairy then stopped, as well as its brethren, before her body slid apart, as her head was diced cleanly into strips, and her body was turned into smaller chunks of magical flesh, although little blood leaked out, in a bluish colour, before the parts disappeared in a white mist.

The other fairies then screamed in pure horror and fear, pointing at LT, who was giving them a killer glare, before they then rushed out of their way 10 times faster than they came in.

"Pussies." Edge said. "Just a little death, and they all come running."

"Well, who wouldn't want to avoid such a gruesome fate?" David added. "If I were one of them, I'd already shit my pants, if I wasn't so used to such brutal executions."

"Keep moving." LT intoned. "One death should keep them off us. After all, they won't be forgetting this little incident anytime soon."

Meanwhile, behind a array of bushes, Yukari cursed silently, as her ankle wound was patched up.

"Damnit..." Yukari replied. "To cause fear that would cause the foolish and death-seeking fairies to run away... Impressive... I'm really unable to use any other tricks to keep them going, without sacrificing any of the men in the other forces..."

She then left through another sukima, before anyone could notice her with the Scouter Goggles.

The small force soon proceeded to move forward, as they managed to make their way through the forest, relatively unscathed, due to the fact that every fairy in the vicinity has fled from the terror committed by LT himself.

* * *

 _Inside Eirin's Clinic at Eientei..._

Yukari arrived at the pristine clinic, which seemed to be empty at the moment, as she looked around, before she came to the sight of Eirin Yagakoro, the white-haired Brain Of The Moon, dressed in her red-and-blue checkered dress, and having a blue nurse cap with the medical red cross on it, sorting her massive repertoire of medical creations and medicines, as well as some poisons.

Eirin then turns to see Yukari, as she just finished sorting the last of her items. "Hello Yukari, I take it that you haven't come back just to check on that ankle wound of yours?" She asked the gap youkai.

"Absolutely not. Do you still have the bullet that you have retrieved, _painfully_ , from my ankle?" Yukari questioned the nurse back. "I do want to know what kind of bullet dear LT has fired inside my own ankle, to prevent it from healing as it should when I have such minor wounds?"

Eirin then pulls out a jar from one of the nearby closets in response to Yukari's inquiry, before then placing it on a bench, where the jar was filled with water, and blood, containing a silver pistol bullet that looks two sizes too large to be fired from such a weapon.

"To tell you in true honestly, Miss Yakumo." Eirin admitted, as her tone changed from a casual tone, into a more professional and knowledgeable tone. "This kind of bullet has been analysed several times over, and we have little idea about what the true qualities of their bullets are. All I can say that the microscopic serrated edges on the ring of the bullet could be the main cause of why your body didn't regenerate the wound, but there is also something that questions me. And that is the fact that the bullet is actually a glorified propelled explosive."

"So they have made their weapons like RPGs then, even their pistols then, hm?" Yukari replied.

"Not truly. The bullet is actually meant to be able to detonate on receiving the wireless signal that will cause it to do so." Eirin explained the bullet to her comrade. "It was lucky that I managed to fry the bullet with an EMP pulse, otherwise you would have lost your entire left leg from the resulting damage."

"I see. Then I might be underestimating them a little too much. But even so, they do not stand a good chance against my own armies, especially with every resident taking up arms to repel them. It doesn't matter how well they fight, they will eventually fall to someone, and they will be imprisoned where they belong, never mind a few accidental deaths." Yukari responded.

"Indeed. These people are making the Lunarians look like children with toy guns..." Eirin replied. "And who knows, the Watatsuki sisters may consider them to be a actual threat against them, instead of us, who have no interest in playing their games."

"Quite right... And fighting them was a real pain in the ass, mind my wording of it." Yukari grimaced.

* * *

 _At the Misty Lake..._

The soldiers have arrived at the Misty Lake, having only had minimal problems, as they slaughtered their way through many more fairy swarms, each lead by a different type of greater fairy, including a wind fairy, a nature fairy, and many other kinds. Most of the soldiers have either frazzled or burnt suits, as well as some soot and dirt on their faces, but were nonetheless in optimal condition. The Turks fared better with the other ambushes, with them only having a few holes and creases in their modified tuxedo, which doubled as defensive armour, if only slightly, which the RAIDERS team of Edge, Alice, David and Takagi were completely unscathed, with their current status shared only by LT, who had a lot of blood dripping down his Zantankuto.

"I swear to fucking god, if I have to deal with another swarm of fairies, I might as well lose my patience, and taser the running bitches until they twitch like experimental frogs..." Edge seethed, with his teeth grinding on each other, having been riled up too much by the constant interruptions.

"You need to calm down, Calloway." Alice scolded the Bevellean soldier. "The fairies have not done so much on us. Other than spray us with non-lethal projectiles made of faint magic, they have not shown much threat. I can tell that they're like common fauna in this land, so there is no point to slaughtering them all. And I am not much for harming those who actually want to stay away from battle, or keep remaining neutral and innocent."

"Sure... And it's easy when you Chugokians suddenly pull guns on anyone who tries to mess up things in your lands, no matter how little." Edge retorted back in a sarcastic tone.

"For you information, I am Half-Registanian and born in Registan. So that kind of wording does not mean anything to me." Alice replied back. "And be lucky none of the more influential and touchy Chugokian ofiicers were here to hear that, or you would be in a lot of trouble with them."

"Oh, hardy har har." Edge dryly said.

"Look alive, men!" LT called out, as he pointed to a red mansion far on the other side of the massive lake. "I've managed to track the ZPM signal to over where the mansion is. I don't know what may be in store there, but I know for damn sure that they could chuck the basin at us for all we care, because we are getting our ZPM back, over the dead bodies of that hag's men or not!"

"But how are we going to get across? There's no pathway to go around the lake!" A soldier asked.

"We can... Uhhh..." LT stuttered, before he looked around frantically for something to help him and his men, settling his eyes finally on a large group of yachts with motor engines attached to them, as well as a large modern jet-boat in the centre of the yacht line. "We'll use these, yeah, these will help us!"

The entire army sweatdropped, as they looked at LT with a expression that translated to 'Are you kidding us?', as the black-haired commander became slightly embarassed.

"What!? Everyone is not perfect, and can all make mistakes! Even geniuses have moments when they slip up, and screw things completely!" LT cried out.

"Yeah, yeah." David stated. "Let's get the men on, alright?"

The men soon docked onto the yachts, starting up their motorised engines, while LT and the RAIDERS took the jet-boat, along with a large group of Turks, with one of them taking the wheel.

"All squads, move out!" LT yelled, as he pointed in front of him, signalling the entire swarm of boats to begin making their way across, as they parted the water in neat waves. They found that they were smooth-sailing in the lake waters, as the skies were clear, contrary to the lake's name.

"Sir! I've got a reading on Magika Radiation here. There's one just in front of us, and its density is far stronger than the fairies that we encountered. It's even at the level of the dark blonde girl that we first encountered!" A Turk cried out to his commander.

"What the!? That powerful!?" LT spoke in surprise, before shouting. "Stop! STOP THE BOATS!"

The armada of boats stopped still, as they awaited for the approaching threat to show itself.

What came into their sights, however, was a young girl with short green hair, tied into a ponytail by a yellow bow. She wears a blue dress with white trim and sleeves and also has golden dragonfly wings, that are beating slowly, as well as wearing brown child boots on her feet. Her expression is a mixture between both shyness and kindness.

"Aaah... Ummm..." The young fairy spoke in a awkward tone. " _Su-Sumimasen, anata wa, kanojo ga watashi ni itta mono no yōna, Yosomono desu ka?_ "

"LT, whatever you do, don't fight her." Alice warned LT, who was about to raise his Zantankuto to slash her. "She doesn't look like she's got any intentions to harm us, unlike the last person we met."

"Wait... You speak English? You're... You're not going to hurt me like the fairies before, r-right?" The girl changed her words from Japanese to English. "Because... I'm worried that you might hurt other people."

"No, we're just looking for something." LT replied smoothly. "Those fairies were a little too playful, and I'm sorry if what happened to them caused you to be scared."

"Um... Thank you?" The green girl smiled lightly, as she seems to become more and more relieved. "You seem be nice, and I don't think you would do such a horrific thing without a reason. Still, could you... just be a little more... gentle with us fairies, we're really fragile, even though we come back as long there is magic here..."

"Wait, these bitches can come back!?" Edge cried, before he pulled up his bolt gun, aimed at the green-haired girl. "Aw, fuck it! Screw chatting with this fairy, I AIN'T HAVING THAT SHIT!"

Suddenly Alice paled. "Edge, no-" She tried to say, before Edge fired off his bolt gun rapidly at the fairy, with a hostile roar, as the fairy was shocked, as she then turned around to fly, trying to dodge as many of the shots as she could, before three of the electric shots found their targets, on both of her wings, and onto her back, tearing a large hole into the wings, and singing her back, as she screamed bloody murder before falling into the lake.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR WAY!" Edge yelled, before Alice tackled him down, as he prepared to fire another round of shots from his gun. "Get off me, we can't let that fairy live! What if she calls the other fairies together? We'll be severely fucked if that happens."

"But shooting her wasn't the answer! Edge, you damn _Chun-_ _huo!_ " Alice swore, as she pinned his arms and gun down. "Do you know what innocent casualities may result in!?"

Before Edge could retort, there was the sound of another person flying in, as they came to the sight of another young girl, with light-blue short scruffy hair, aqua-blue eyes and a large blue ribbon on the back of her head, and wearing a blue and white spiked-pattern dress, as well as her wings being large icicles that are floating around near her back in a three-way formation to either side, and she was barefoot. She had a energetic and confident expression on her face.

"Behold, for now you enter the domain of the Strongest fairy in the land, _Atai_ , Cirno! As the leader of this lake, I greet you all, and wish you a safe trip to wherever you may..." The light-blue newcomer shouted in English, with glee and a smile, before she then turned her head down to see the green fairy down in the lake, as her smile dropped, and her cheerful tone dissipated. "...go?"

Suddenly the light-blue girl screamed, before she then grabbed her brethren, and kept her in her arms in a bridal position, as the green fairy was unconscious with a painful expression, as she then cast a spell to create a large flat ice floe, where she placed the girl she was carrying, before kneeling before her.

"Daiyousei... DAIYOUSEI!" Cirno cried, as she shook her friend. "You're alright, right? This is a joke, right? You're just exaggerating as usual, right?"

Some of the soldiers actually winced, and felt pity when they saw the young fairy tried to believe her friend was fine.

Suddenly, she gasps when she sees the holes in Daiyousei's wings, as well as the burnt wound of her friend, and suddenly puts Daiyousei down, and flies back where the STI forces were waiting, as her head was down, and her fists were clenched to their sides, as well as her wings vibrating frantically.

"You... YOU..." Cirno growled in a venomous tone, as she raised her head, with her eyes showing great anger. "Did. You. Do. This. To. Her?"

Nobody dared to answer, not even LT, as they all felt how the cold aura around her began to expand from her wings, into the vicinity around her, as they felt all heat begin to evaporate.

"No answer?" Cirno said, before she then laughs quietly, which then evolves into sadistic laughter, and then stops, as her face shows a large scowl. "That's fine. You've proved your guilt when you did that. I won't forgive you bastards! I'LL CRUSH YOU ALL FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY FRIEND!"

Suddenly, she then conjures a set of icicles at the blink of an eye, and pointed them towards one of the yachts, and threw them into the boat, before the men on it could react, as the icicles exploded into shards and an icy mist, as the boat was sunk, with pieces of it floating up, frozen over completely, as the former crew tried to swim away from the boat, before the icy mist took over them, and froze them over.

"I'll show you what it means to mess with me. Don't think that I'm so easy to beat. Not after the humiliations and pains that I went through up to this day." Cirno hissed. "After I beat you all to a pulp, I'll send you all to Yukari, as she seems to be after you. Normally, I wouldn't care less about such things. But you seem to be seeking a death-wish for harming my friend so severely. In fact, I'll make sure you're all alive when you're sent to her. Frozen, but still living. Who knows, she might avenge me by killing whichever bastard among you did this, and I might find some solace, but I don't care for what will happen to you all, for you will all suffer, and you will suffer indeed!"

"Fire!" LT called out, as the men obeyed, and began firing at the small yet powerful ice fairy.

"LT! Not you too!" Alice replied, as she got off Edge. "You can't do this! This was our fault from the beginning! We need to calm her down."

"A diplomatic choice is NOT THE BEST IDEA NOW, ALICE!" LT replied hurriedly. "I rather not have my ass frozen and capped off by this one hell of a pissed ice princess! Sorry, but this is one fight that we're going to have to do, no matter how reluctant it seems. However, we can try to at least make our attacks less lethal. That should make sure the least is lost from both sides."

"Now we're talking! A real challenge, rather a simple annoyance that only exists to drain our troops!" Edge said, suddenly pumped by Cirno's act, before firing at her. "Put 'em dukes up, ya blue brat! Give me a good fight!"

Cirno, only coldly scoffs, as she then swings her arm, freezing the bullets pointed at her with a new ice casing, and Edge's thunder bullets seemed to look like it slammed into a solid insulated wall, as they disappeared. "Nice try, but do you really think that those guns will hurt me? I like to see you try. And here's a little 'gift' for you. Courtesy of my mentor and friend." She replied with a cruel smirk.

She then drew out a red card, which had a large blue ring of energy on it, before it began to glow.

"Oh crap, whatever that thing is, it's not going to end well for us! Get her, now!" David shouted, as he kept on firing at Cirno. However, the card wasn't able to be shot, as all bullets phased through it.

"DECLARE SPELL CARD! FREEZE SIGN..." Cirno boomed, as energy began to gather around her.

"Too late! Everybody hit the deck!" LT called out.

"'FRIGID HALO'!" Cirno finished off her casting spell, as a large ring of blue energy swept over around her, going outwards, and freezing anything that came to contact with it, whether it was parts of the yacht and boat, or the water that was under it. LT and the RAIDERS managed to duck under in time to avoid the one-off attack, as well as most of the Turks and soldiers, but some of them didn't notice the danger fast enough, and were hit, as they were frozen into ice shells, and landed on the ground with a hollow thunk, as well as two Turks being victim to the same treatment.

"Fuck! She's a walking ice maker!" Edge cussed, as part of his hair was frozen by the wave of icy energy. "What do we do, now!? These boats aren't made for moving around on, and with!"

"Calm down, all we can do now is survive. There will be a moment when she's weak. All we have to do is take the chance to end the fight." LT advised his men, before he then looked at the clip of the gun, which spawned a idea. "I have a plan. Keep her distracted. I have a way to bring her down to the ground."

"Roger!" The soldiers called out, as they kept on firing onto Cirno, who was not taking much damage from the barrage.

"Not only you idiots have the gall to hurt my friend, but you seem to have less brains than a feral wolf." Cirno mocked the soldiers. "Allow me to put you miserable humans to rest."

She then created a ice hammer from the moisture on the air, which was as large as her torso, before she then dived and slammed her hammer into the water, freezing the rising water, and then using her solid ice hammer to smash them, and launch the jagged pieces at the group of firing soldiers.

Yet more soldiers have take a hit from such a move, as one of the soldiers found himself a recipient of a large ice piece to the head, which gave him enough of a concussion to knock him out for the rest of the battle.

"Oi, fairy bitch! Over here, you ice-headed moron!" LT taunted her.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR THAT REMARK!" Cirno roared, as she charged right at LT, with her hammer raised to strike the boat he was standing on.

However, she was stopped when LT fired off several rounds into her ice hammer, as she then let out a surprised 'huh?', before detonating the Boomer Bullets inside, causing the ice hammer to burst into thousands of ice shards, some of them hitting her face, and dazing her, as she covered her face with both hands in pain.

"Aaagh! My face and eyes! Don't think that I'm done yet!" Cirno cried, before she then raised a hand, as she fired off a few icicles that barely missed LT's boat, one by a hair's breadth, before LT managed to get a clear shot on her wings, causing the icicles to crack, and then shatter, as Cirno then begins to free-fall towards the water.

By then she has recovered from the assault on her head, and managed to summon a ice floe on the last minute, and slammed right onto it, as she got up with a scowl on her face.

"Grrr..." She growled. "Don't think I'm done with you all yet!"

She then made a few blades of ice from her attack, as she then threw them at the vehicle-bound army, as the blades managed to pierce through the hull and handling of the yachts, and damage the hull of the jet-boat, causing some soldiers to yelp as they found themselves in a close-call situation with them, before one of them managed to pierce right into one of the iced soldiers, causing them to be shattered into several pieces, obviously dead from the snapping.

"Oh god, they killed Martin!" A soldier wailed in horror, as another added. "You bitch!"

"Shit... Another casualty..." David replied. "We need to end this quick, before she finishes off the ones that she has frozen..."

David then hops onto the ice floe, as he then draws his heat-blade.

"Sorry, ice fairy. But for the sake of all of us, you must be put down." David spoke in a regretful tone.

"Go to Makai, you damn monster! I'll spend every single last drop of magic in my body, if it's to crush you all finally!" Cirno replied, before she then let out a roar, as her ice aura amplified itself, and her wings reappeared, this time, taking the appearance of angelic ice wings, before she then summoned a ice-blade, that was far more dark-tinted that the ones she threw at them. "Come and get some, swordsman!"

She then charges at David, as the Registanian managed to barely block her blade, having been surprised by the sudden increase in potential and power. The soldiers tried to their best to support him by firing at Cirno, but some wouldn't dare to with David in the way, and the others found their attacks being parried or deflected by the swings of Cirno's blade, which instead slammed all bullets, Boomer or not away into the sky.

Even though the heat-blade was burning hot, the ice-blade doesn't seem to be affected by it all, instead retaining its rigid shape. She kept on swinging, bringing David to the edge with the knockback from her strikes, as she smiled evilly.

"Say goodnight, when you're frozen with the fishes!" Cirno said with glee, as she raised her blade to either finish David off, or strike him into the frigid waters, where he is bound to be frozen.

However, before she could do the finishing swing, the opening she left with her raised blade, allowed Alice to slip a arrow to her bow, which had a needle-like tip connected to a canister of green fluid, before she then let it loose into Cirno's sternum, as the fairy then let out a gasp, as the substance entered her system, as she dropped her blade, and fell to the ground, stumbling, as her vision and consciousness was fading.

"What... What did you do... to me!?" Cirno cried out, before she then took off, as her ice wings were beginning to dissipate, as she slowly and weakly flew to the ice-floe where the unconscious Daiyousei was lying on, her wings having recovered slightly from her rest.

Cirno then landed on the floe with a thump, as her wings disappeared. However, that didn't stop her from using her arms to drag her self across, as it began to feel more and more heavier, as the tranquilliser from the arrow was staring to kick in.

"Dai...you...sei..." Cirno wheezed, as she managed to get her hand on her friend's abdomen. "I... won't these bastards... harm you... any further... I'm... sorry... But I can't... fight any... more."

And that was all the ice fairy could say, before she fell limp, entering a state of sleep and mental inactivity, as the two fairies laid side-by-side, both unable to awaken.

"Whew... I managed to get my arrow in." Alice breathed in relief. "Thank god that arrow managed to keep her safe and docile. If I had to use another, it could be lethal on her, human or not."

"Alright, the threat is over." LT announced to his men. "Now, we must keep on moving-"

"What do you mean the threat is over!?" Edge replied, as he was pissed off about something. "The fairies are still alive!"

"So? What does that mean, Edge?" LT asked with a raised eyebrow. "You got a problem with that."

"Definitely! Did you see what that damn girl did to our men, she froze them all, and managed to even kill one of them when they were stuck in ice!" Edge complained. "And that means that she is a threat beyond redemption, we should not-"

Edge's words were stopped short by the click of a pistol, as Alice was holding one right under Edge's chin, and it was from one of the Turks in the boat.

"I dare you to finish that sentence, Edge. Say that you're going to kill her, and I will not hesitate to give you a new hole to ease the air in your head, Edge." Alice replied in a dangerous and cold tone.

"ALICE! Put the gun down, now!" LT shouted.

"I've had it up to now with Edge's ideas. For years, I have tolerated this bastard's words, LT. And tht was only because you told us that we should learn to mingle opinions." Alice replied, turning her head to her commander, but not loosening her hold of the gun pointed at Edge. "I may understand that sacrifices have to be made, but Edge is the kind of person who would destroy anything remotely a threat, even when they're disabled beyond recovery. I will not stand for this."

"Even so, we only did what was necessary-" David was about to add.

"Don't, David. You see, if it wasn't for Edge's happy trigger finger." Alice threatened David with a glare, silencing the brown-haired elite. "We would have had smooth trips to where we needed to go, and the fairy 'Daiyousei' would be none the wiser about what may happen. But no. Edge ruined things, and now we have to face the wrath of someone that we could have just avoided. In fact, the death that happened was on Edge's head for making such a abyssal decision."

LT only grimaced, as Alice then burst.

"Look around you, LT! Didn't you remember the purpose of our mission, or our goals!? We were meant to only retrieve our missing persons, which changed into a war of recovery with the forces of this land!" Alice shouted. "That blonde girl, 'Rumia', as her saviour named her, was merely a coincidence! Now we have this girl, Cirno, who wanted payback for what we have done. We have committed a act of tyranny, when we attacked the innocent. That's why we will spare them, nothing else. If you kill thsoe two, know that the very moment I return, I will resign from the STI permanently. I did not became a RAIDER just to ruin the lives of innocents unnecessarily. I hold honour to the STI creed, which is to merely fight military with military, nothing else!"

LT looked at Takagi, who only nodded, as he turns back to Alice.

"I understand." LT replied with a apologetic tone. "Sorry, Edge, but until you curb your need to murder anything you see, you're forbidden from attacking, unless full contact is approved."

"What!? Oh, come on!" Edge groaned, like a child being denied his toys.

"Let's get moving then." Alice replied, as the boats made their way through the rest of the lake, leaving the two fairies further and further behind, and they didn't notice a sukima appearing, and taking the two fairies away.

* * *

 _Inside the Gensokyo Human Defence Force Base..._

Richard was preparing his weapons, as he was loading up his modified machine-gun with various clips, ranging from a clip with a red mark on it, to one with a silver mark on it, representing the various ammunition that he was carrying. He also loaded up on his dual Grease-Gun machine-pistol copies, which were loaded with a coolant reactor behind the stock of the gun, as well as having a extra round slot for its special ammunition. On his back was a long golden sword that had dragon-heads on either side of the handle, as well as a few nimbus clouds over the guard, for it was his personal blade, Heaven's Wrath.

He then noticed Yukari's sukimas appear in front of him, as Yukari stepped out.

"You know, this sequence of teleporting is getting tedious." Richard replied. "If you're going to come, at least come by walking!"

"Then if I did so, I wouldn't have time to tell you what happened at the Misty Lake." Yukari answered back.

"What!? Tell me, did Cirno... fight them!?" Richard asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes she did, but she was defeated, and by a unconventional means: She was tranquilised, instead of being harmed. She managed to slow down the forces greatly." Yukari replied.

"That's good, that's good. And where is she?" Richard spoke in relief.

"She's in Eientei. We need to check what side-effects the tranquilliser they have would do to her. After all, it's their tech, not ours."

"Very well. Then tell Remilia that I am sukima-bound for the SDM. I'll stand by Meiling's side to bring them down. After all, it's time for China glory!" Richard said, before he then jumped into one of his own sukimas, as Yukari only sighed.

 _If only you knew more about it. With the wounds that Daiyousei sustained, it was no surprise Cirno wanted to bring them down._ Yukari thought. _And if you knew that reason, you would be blindly chasing after them in rage. A man must keep a clear head at all times, especially someone like you. But Daiyousei might not recover as nicely as we anticipate..._

* * *

A/N: And it's another chapter done. This also corrects a little mistake that LT the author has made, which is to give the RAIDERS a little more personality than simple mercenaries. If you note, LT's the head honcho with a clear mind and lots of ambition to achieve his ideals, Edge's the stereotypical jerk with the snarky comments and the words that piss the others off, Alice's the pacifist of the group, and does her best to make battles non-lethal if necessary, David's the dutiful and loyal sidekick to LT, and also a slightl mind-reader when it comes to knowing them in personality, and Takagi is the silent yet deadly operative.

We also now have foreshadowing. Richard's going to be in the next chapter on the front-lines with Meiling, against LT and his forces. I won't spoil anything, but feel free to place bets as to how the first battle between the two heroes from different lands and causes will end.

Notable Dialogue:

 _"_ _You know, this sequence of teleporting is getting tedious." "If you're going to come, at least come by walking!" -Looks like Richard's unaware of his intrustion of the fourth wall. Beware observers..._

 _"Oh god, they killed Martin!" "You bitch!" -South Park anyone?_

Translations:

Chun-Huo -Idiot in Chugokian (or Chinese for realists.)


	4. Chapter 3: First Clash

Chapter 3: First Clash at the Gates of the Scarlet Devil Mansion!

Read previous chapter for name translations of fictional countries.

* * *

 _Near the gates of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, behind the outer gates..._

The entire area was buzzing with the sounds of gun beings cocked, vehicles being warmed up for launch-off, and the bustling sound of fairy maids. Every single person in the area was dressed in scarlet-coloured uniform, with the symbol of both Gungrir and Lævateinn, red spears of violent energy crossed over the rectangular banner of a animal bat, representing their allegiance as the Scarlet Devil Army.

"Move it!" A fairy maid far better armed, dressed and more powerful than her common brethren, commanded the other fairy maids in her vicinity, as they are frantically preparing for battle. "Head Maid Sakuya has told us that we have little time until the intruders from the Outside World are to arrive at here!"

Some of the fairy maids soon board their own vehicles, which are the Scarlet Wings, tanks that are painted in army colours with the emblems of wings on the treads' metal, and are mid-sized with extra plated armour in the front and rear, having its engine within the tank itself, to prevent attacks on it, and they are armed with 20-calibre barrels that can be switched to fire explosive rounds on enemies, or to fire off danmaku slugs that would create a spread-out attack on enemy groups, as well as an light MG placed in front of the hatch, where an gunner could use it to mow down soldiers with 25mm rounds. They also have the Scarlet Fangs, which are helicopters that are also shaped after the Apache structure, except they have two sets of rotors and propellers, one as a replacement if the other was destroyed. They contain reinforced steel and glass cockpits, and they are armed with magical side-winters missiles with minimal homing capacity, as well as twin vulcans that can fire off heated fire elemental rounds to melt down enemy armour.

Soon the army was prepared, as Richard then walked out of the front doors of the mansion, to gaze upon the armed force, before smiling, as he walked over to the gates, while the fairies gazed at Richard, before giving him a salute, as the commanding fairy maid turned around to greet Richard with a arm over her chest.

"Commander of the Unison Squad, Richard Liu! I, Berula, would like to report to you that the SDA forces have been prepared for battle. We have received news from Commander Izayoi that the Outside World intruders are in-bound towards the mansion. We will do all we can to defend our sacred place, and drive them back to where those scum belong!" The leading fairy maid spoke to him in a proud tone.

"Excellent. You've done well to get your women and men under order." Richard answered back with praise. "Although this force consists of only fairy maids and other magical familiars, know that your race and species does not determine your power. Not every person is born equal, but in the end, every advantage levels the playing field. If you make it out of here alive, Berula, know that I will swear on my word that you will be promoted for this."

"C-Commander!?Berula replied in a surprised tone. "I... I don't know what to say! You would do such a thing... for a lowly officer like I? I'm eternally grateful!"

"Your happiness is all I need, comrade. Keep up the work, and who knows? You might answer directly to Remilia in time." Richard said. "Now go, your soldiers need you to guide them to victory."

"YESSIR!" The fairy maid leader then rushed past him, as she went back to commanding her cohort to prepare for battle, while Richard stood before the gate, before then breathing deeply to calm himself.

"Alright. This is it... It's time for my first showdown with this bastard." Richard muttered to himself, as he clenched his fists. "Remember... These bastards do not play by Spell-Card rules, so I shan't either. I will not kill them, but I will make sure that they will be unable to fight back, and be imprisoned without hassle. All I need to do is cause them to bleed-out or knock them out, and then send them to Eientei to fix them, and that'll be all I need to do. Fight them, break them, and transport them. Easy come, easy go."

Richard then felt his heart, as he sighed, slightly depressed, as he looked at the gate in its full height, having been converted from a simple metal bar gate, to a thick and reinforced metal slab gate, with mystical symbols on it to ensure its durability is maximised.

"I don't know why my heart's still beating like this. I shouldn't be like this, when I'm merely just trying to stop them. I feel no glee, nor no satisfaction in battling them. So why am I excited about all of this then?" Richard asked himself, before he then closed his eyes to think back to something. "Perhaps the influence of my own sins have still not been conquered fully yet. Perhaps deep inside, I'm still the same person who wanted every human and Lunarian to die miserable deaths."

He then smiled, as he opened a sukima, and walked through it.

"But... perhaps I can indulge myself a little. After all, holding back what's true about my nature is something that will eventually destroy me."

* * *

 _Outside the Scarlet Devil Mansion, before the gates..._

Before the gates, was Hong Meiling, who had long red hair that flowed down behind her head and its sides, like a waterfall of colours, and wears a long green Chinese robe with white puffy sleeves, a white sash around her waist, black buckle shoes, and a green beret on her head, that had a yellow star over her forehead with the Traditional Chinese character of 'Dragon, '龍'. She was dozing off on the metal gate, with her nose having a clear snot bubble that was growing and shrinking at each breath she makes, and her eyes were closed with a peaceful expression, considering her pervy smile with drool leaking from one corner of her mouth was a usual occurrence.

Watching her was Reimu and Marisa, who were hiding carefully behind a couple of bushes, as Marisa seems to be very annoyed by Meiling's behaviour.

"Oh come on, of all the times Meiling has to take a nap, it has to be now, just moments before they come knocking on their steps, ze!?" Marisa cried out. "I swear that she's really trying to get herself killed off for real like that!"

"You should know better, Marisa." Reimu replied to her partner. "Just because Meiling's asleep doesn't mean she's an easy target. Remember when Richard tried to shoot her while she was taking a nap? It was the first time she was shot at when she was asleep, and boy, did she go into full-on combat mode the moment she flipped back to avoid the bullet, and arched back up to give Richard a beating to an inch of his life."

"Yeah, I remember, ze..." Marisa answered back, giving off a slight wince. "When Richard was at Eientei because of that, Eirin said that she barely was able to recognise him, with his jade pendant the only thing that wasn't crushed. I don't want to be the recipient of one of those, ze."

"At least, Meiling will look before she smashes when that happens again." Reimu answered back. "And remember, Yukari put us here as back-up for Richard, in case things go south for him and the SDA. We cannot come out, unless there is no doubt Richard is going to die from this experience, because Yukari wants us to keep this away from Richard. After all, he cares far too much for us, now that he learnt the true value of Gensokyo."

"Ssh... They're coming, ze..." Marisa whispered to her friend, pointing at the incoming SDI soldiers, as they hop off the boats that they came in from.

LT soon moved to the front of the group, as he drew his Zantankuto, and looked forward, as he noticed Meiling still dozing off.

"Well now, ain't somebody being a neglectful worker." LT smirked. "Still, I don't think she's as easy as she looks. Nobody we have met, is such. We only been fighting little girls in age to this point. What would a fully-grown... youkai would be like?"

"I see you have finally decided to call them like that, because they're Japanese." Takagi replied, as he prepped his over-sized sniper rifle, and placed his eyes over the sight, and his finger over the trigger. "I take it you want me to 'relieve' her?"

"Go nuts, Takagi." LT answered back.

Takagi then nodded, as then he then held his breath, and steadied his rifle, before slowly zooming the scope in, right to the point that only Meiling's oblivious face could be seen through the scope.

"Anyway, I like to see this 'youkai' try to dodge a supersonic projectile at full accuracy." LT said. "Besides, there is nothing fast enough to be able to..."

Takagi fired off the sniper rifle, as the rifle fired off a large sonar-enhanced bullet that flew at the head of the gatekeeper at high speed, before Meiling then merely bent backwards just before the bullet was about half a metre before her head, as the bullet skimmed over her head, and hit the gate, creating a large hole, which had a few cracks around it.

"...dodge?" LT finished his sentence. "Jesus fuck me... She actually did that like the Matrix! How the hell is that even possible!?"

"Shit, damn she's fast! She's fast as hell!" Edge replied, as he had his hands bound together by a steel rope-like thing, possibly to restrain him.

Takagi had a raised eyebrow, as Meiling slowly arched back up, while LT's men marched forward, and pointed their guns at Meiling, who was now wide awake, with her aqua-coloured eyes showing a sense of seriousness.

"That was not a clever idea. No matter what weapon you may fire at me with my attention gone, you will never hit me so easily." Meiling warned them. "So you are Outsiders then, especially the ones that Gensokyo is trying to fight against. I will offer you a chance. I have no quarrel or fight with you, but I, as the gatekeeper of this mansion, will not stand by to let you through, considering your intentions. Leave now. I will not ask again."

"I'm sorry. But we cannot leave. Inside that mansion is something that we seek to recover." Alice replied. "And that means that we are in conflict then."

"Hmmm... A Chinese? Intriguing... but I will not hold back against anyone, even if they are from my own land." Meiling said, before she then shifted herself into a martial arts pose. "If you will not leave, then do not hold grudges against me for what I shall do, for I do as my duty requires."

"Wait! I wish to request something from you, brave gatekeeper." David called out, as he sheathed his heat-blade and his guns back on himself, as he approached the gatekeeper. "I wish to challenge you to a battle of the fist. It's been a long time since I have enjoyed the feeling of fighting someone in my favourite category of battle."

"So you are a pugilist that seeks glory and honour to his duty then?" Meiling replied. "Very well, I accept your challenge then. However, your friends will be forced to not interfere with our duel. Although it is distasteful that you would lump yourselves with the same people who tried to cowardly ambush me. Even so, I will not deny that your challenge is something I anticipated.

"Hmph, what my position is none of your business." David answered back, turning to LT. "Let me handle this, Jack. Tell the others to put their guns down."

"Your funeral, David. Don't go dying on me when she beats you." LT shrugged, before signalling the men to lower their guns.

"Very well, I have hopes that you will not disappoint me." Meiling said. "What is your name, wanderer?"

"David Fomes, born of Registan, and RAIDER operative, nicknamed the Winds of Destruction." David introduced himself.

"Hong Meiling, ancient rainbow dragon youkai of the Chinese Lands, and the Eternal Dragon Guardian of the Scarlet Devil Mansion." Meiling replied.

"Well, Meiling. Before we fight I want to do just one thing." David answered back, as he placed his hands on Meiling's sides. "I got to say, your entire attire really captivate your beauty, especially your blue eyes. They seem to be like oceans within the mind."

"Well, uh, thank you. But why is your hand on me?" Meiling asked, in half-suspicion and half-gratitude. "Do you plan to lean in and try and seduce me? Know that I have no love to give."

"I know. But I do have this to give you!" David replied, as he grinned evilly. "Super REGISTANIAN..."

David was about to flick her up to the sky with his strength, but Meiling managed to figure out his trick a second before he could implement it, as she suddenly raises both elbows and slams them onto David's own, in one fluid motion, causing them to fly off her, as David's arms lifted up, without the target they were intending.

"...Bomber?" David muttered in a baffled tone, looking at Meiling with fearful eyes, as Meiling seems to have a very angry scowl on her face, and he could swear her eyes turned slitted for one moment.

"Nice try, you slippery snake." Meiling coldly said, before she then pulled back her palm, and infused enough chi in it to blow a entire house down, and slammed it right into David's solar-plexus, as the Registanian fighter was knocked flying past the surprised crowd of soldiers, as they kept their eyes around on him.

"SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" David wailed, as he managed to slam into a part of the forest near the mansion, as the forest then erupted with a lot of trees flying in the air, assumed to be from David's body uprooting them with such might from his flight, and a lot of dirt and earth flying up in time with the sound of a earth-shaking thud, indicating David's 'rough' landing.

The soldiers then looked back at Meiling, who merely let the chi dissipate from her palm, as the soldiers were pale and were close to wetting themselves when they saw one of their highest elite, the RAIDERS get tossed and blown like a ragdoll from one of Meiling's atack, and some of the Turks were actually afraid of Meiling, despite their years of training that caused them to have nerves of steel. Meiling only placed her palm down, and looked at the Outsiders displeased.

"Truly the lowest of the lowest. I see that you're not even Outsiders at all." Meiling spat. "To try and use the same underhanded trick on me twice, shame on you. Since you have no honour to uphold your promise, then I shall not either. You will suffer for your cowardly transgressions."

Suddenly there was a clapping sound, as Meiling turned to it, where she saw Richard come out of his sukima.

" _Hen hao. Hen hao._ " Richard spoke in fluent Chinese, with a amused grin. " _Zhen shi bu kui shi Hong Mo Guan de Men Shou, he Qi Cai Zhi Long Nu._ " (Impressive. Impressive. Truly no wonder you're the Scarlet Devil Mansion's Gatekeeper, and the Rainbow Dragon Lady.)

" _Zhe..._ " Meiling said, as she only nodded. " _Ta men shi xian gong wo de. Hai you qi zhong yi ge hun dan_ _gang cai yao yi ji pi si wo._." (This... They first attacked me. And there's also the bastard that recently wanted to kill me with one shot.)

" _Cie._ " Richard clicked his tongue in disguist. " _Ta men she zhi xie de ren. Shi ta men yao ba hun xiang xiang hui mie le. Wo bei zhan jiu shi yin wei na xie wu xin de jia huo, bao kuo na ge wu lian de shou ling. Jiu shi ta!_ " (Tsk. They are the most evil of people. It's those people who want to destroy Gensokyo. It's because of these assholes, including that faceless leader of theirs. And that's him!)

Richard pointed at LT with a slight grin on his face, as he turned to the Registanian leader.

"Well, well, if it ain't the bastard who wanted Gensokyo to eat shit and burn." Richard cackled, as he slung his light machine gun over his shoulder. "It's only befitting that Yukari would send me to apprehend you."

"Oh, and why is that?" LT asked in curiosity, as Richard let out a harsh 'Ha!'.

"Because now, I don't have to act so polite as I was. And now that military war laws are under place, you're game for death and suffering." Richard answered back with a sadistic tone. "And boy, do I wish both of them onto you, but I'm only allowed to apply the latter."

"And what do you mean by that!?" Edge roared back.

"Do you really think that Gensokyo's trying to kill you? Ha, fat chance. If it was that way, then by the time you reached the Misty Lake, you would be long dead by the massive gathering of forces that would come." Richard mocked, as he pointed at the group. "No, what Yukari wants is truly your surrender. No tricks, no lies. That's what the forces have been trying. They've merely prepared to defend their respective posts from you. Luckily for me, that rule is much more loose for generals and high-rankers like me, because Yukari authorised the use of our full power, as long it does not lead to lethal consequences on you."

"Holy... And that was trying to capture us!?" David exclaimed in awe, as he shook his head. "Crap... We really ended up in hot water this time."

"What does Yukari plan for Gensokyo and the Outside World?" Takagi asked stoically. "She was the one who trapped in here."

"And why do you think we did that?" Richard replied sarcastically. "Oh, that's right, because you people are a threat. Without you all, the Outside World would have no-one to strengthen their motive to attack Gensokyo. In other words, you're the main reason Yukari has been preparing for war, because she knows you will try to fuck us over. Unfortunately, Yukari ain't the kind of person to think merely two steps ahead. She can think right through to 20, even if your dear LT can do 15!"

Richard then lifted a finger.

"But here's a little titbit for you to contemplate." Richard spoke, with his smile dropping to a more controlled one. "What Yukari has said about wanting peace is real. The contention of her plan is to achieve that, until we have managed to fix up our mistakes. As for the rest... You think that I'll tell you more, as a monologuer?"

Richard then cocked his gun.

"Then try to pry those words out of my mouth then!" Richard yelled, as he pointed the gun at them. "Bastard, Yukari said that I can't kill you, but she can't stop me from tearing your limbs off and suffering like a puny worm. I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer for daring to harm Gensokyo, the land of the mystical!"

" _M-man zhe!_ " Alice called out. " _Ni... Wo men bu shi gu yi shang hai zhe li de ren ming!_ " (W-Wait! You... We weren't purposely trying to harm the residents here.)

" _Shen ME!?_ " Richard spoke in outrage.

 _"Wo men zhi shi yao zhen jiu wo men de bing, ran hou tao hui wai jie qu! Wo men mei yao ba-_ " Alice pleaded in a genuinely frantic tone. (We only want to rescue our men, and then escape to the Outside World! We didn't want to have to-)

However before Alice could say another word, Richard pulled the trigger, as a bullet grazed her cheek, while Richard's expression twisted with rage.

" _NI GEI WO ZHU KOU, WANG BA DAN!"_ Richard burst, before he changed back to English. "You think you can walk into these lands and do whatever you want, kill whoever you want, ruin the lives of anyone you want. Thanks to you, Daiyousei's in critical condition, and she is suffering pain beyond death. And what's more, Cirno was crying at her own weakness, and loathed herself. You can touch anyone else you like, but nobody, and NOBODY makes my pupil cry! For this, I will make sure that your leader suffers hell beyond pain, and then you, tea-drinker, will be next in line to burn!" (YOU WILL SHUT UP, BITCH!)

Richard then pointed at Edge, before he then placed his gun down.

"As for the rest of you, I'll give you a choice, since you're under such a tyrannical leader." Richard spoke in a harsh tone. "Surrender, and none of you will be harmed. Your RAIDERS will be, but at least none of you will suffer the pain I will deal to them, and you will be ensured safe captivity with no consequences. If not, well... then I guarantee the next moments you live for will be... Ab-so-lu-te-ly pain-ful."

In response, the STI men only raised their weapons.

"No? Shame, I was being nice to you Outside World humans for once, and you spit in my face. So be it." Richard spoke with finality, before turning to Meiling. " _Mei Ling. Ba ta men dou da de luo hua liu shui. Na ge Mei Guo de jia huo rang wo chu li. Qi ta de jing bing jiao gei ni lai dui fu._ " (Meiling. Beat them all without mercy. The American bastard is mine to deal with. You take care of the rest of the elites.)

" _Hao de. Wo dong le._ " Meiling replied, as she turned to face the STI squads. (Alright. I understand.)

"Well, I gave you enough time. You better have made your peace with whatever being that you trust in, whatever its your idol leader, or some sort of controller of fate. Because ready or not..." Richard spoke, before he charged at the group, as he summoned a silver katana with grey markings over the blade, and a slasher smile on his face. "HERE. I. COME~"

"Heh. You in such a hurry to die? Well then, let me show you something." LT smirked, returning a smile to Richard's own twisted one, pulling out a Doomstick and charging it at max normal charge. "This is my... DOOMSTICK!"

LT was about to fire off his gun on the last word, but Richard suddenly immediately booted the barrel of the gun up, as the smaller, yet still massive laser burst through the skies.

"Funny you should try that." Richard spoke in a sarcastic tone. "You know, I know a certain person, or skeleton who once said that you should start off strong. But... He never did mention that you should make your first hits count. Like this, no?"

Richard then grabbed LT by the shoulders, and head-butted the Registanian commander hard enough to make him dazed for long enough for Richard to throw his blade up and round-house kick him into two of his own men, who toppled like dominoes. Richard then twisted his arm to catch the blade by the hilt, and then thrust it through the armour of one of the soldiers, right at the abdomen, causing the wound to leak blood, and the soldier to cough in pain.

The rest of the soldiers tried to fire at Richard, but however were occupied by the likes of Hong Meiling, who was tearing through the vanguard with little ease, as most of the bullets merely bounced off her body as if she was an impenetrable wall, and even the Boomers that they fired merely only fazed her slightly, even at point blank range.

"Oooo... Now that's a nasty little wound you got." Richard snickered, as he then placed a sukima behind the wounded soldier, as he then arched his leg backwards. "Don't worry, good old Eirin's going to patch you up, so that you'll be able to stop complaining about what I inflict on you. Here you GO!"

Richard then booted the soldier right off his own blade, as the sukima swallowed the bleeding soldiers, and disappeared, before LT managed to get himself up after Richard's show, and immediately pulled out his pistol with a enraged expression, and fired off a few Boomer rounds at Richard. The native soldier responded to this by using the edge of his own blade to stop the bullets dead on their tracks, and dodge the rest of them.

LT then followed up with the use of his Zantankuto blade, as Richard merely scoffed, before then catching the upwards swing with both hands in a traditional double-hand blade-catch pose, before then grabbing the blade with one hand, gripping it with a vise-like grip, causing LT to be unable to budge it a inch, which surprised him, considering the appearance of Richard, as the Chinese soldier merely stared at the blade, paying LT little attention.

"Project Anti-Deus... The Zantankuto." Richard muttered under his breath, as the blade shook while LT was trying to get it out of his hand, while trying to smack Richard with his kicks and punches, as Richard merely used his own legs and remaining hand to redirect the blows away from himself. "So this blade is the one that managed to cut through Rumia's darkness with a single slash. Even just simply touching his blade, I feel that my magic is seeping away. Too bad I don't fight only with magic. You really plan to fight a war here, hm?"

"GO TO HELL!" LT roared, as he pulled back his arm, throwing off a very strong straight at Richard.

"You first, warmonger." Richard hissed back, as he slammed his own fist into LT's chin, before he could react, sending the Registanian soldier flying up to the air slightly, letting the Zantankuto fly back to him.

Alice managed to nock a arrow on her bow, while Richard was launching LT, before firing it at Richard, who noticed the arrow a little too late, as the arrow struck his own chest, as it penetrated through his armour, barely stopping to the point where it's very tip was lodged into Richard's skin, eliciting a slight grunt of pain.

"Shit. Now that was a close one." Richard whistled, before he pulled the arrow out in a fluid motion, as the point where he was shot left behind a pinprick of blood, as he then flipped the arrow towards the skies, glaring at Alice. "Here's something listed to 'return to sender'!"

He then caught the arrow, and threw it like a miniature javelin at Alice, who barely managed to dodge, as the arrow managed to lodge itself into the side of a STI soldier, with the entirety of the metal tip of the arrow being inside of the man, as it incapacitated him completely, allowing Richard to capture him with a single summon of a sukima.

"Tsk tsk, Jack Summers." Richard spoke in a condescending tone. "Here I thought your men were the cream of the crop, the best of the best. And yet, here I am, kicking their asses left to right. Perhaps you might provide me with a better challenge. Maybe if you get to fighting seriously, I might aim for you instead of your men, no?"

David, who just managed to return back on the battlefield to hear Richard gloat, and having had enough of Richard's words, charges right at Richard with his blade raised.

"You will NOT mock our men!" David roared, as he raised his heat-blade to slice Richard into twain.

However, before he could proceed to attack Richard, Meiling, who has just managed to slam two soldiers into submission, dashed at David, and managed to grab him, before promptly shifting his arms away from Richard with a directed strike on them.

Richard then whirled around and upper-cutted David upwards, before then doing a straight-kick that slams David right onto the walls of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

" _Gan Xie, Mei Ling._ " Richard gratefully complemented Meiling. " _Ni Hai Zhen Shi Neng Du Shen Jie Jue Zhe Xie Jia Huo._ " (Thanks, Meiling. You really can take care of these bastards alone.)

Meiling soon shifted behind Richard, her posture showing that she is beginning to take damage from the onslaught directed at her, as the STI forces pointed their guns at them.

" _Zhe xie bing ye bu shi wu neng._ " Meiling replied with a solemn tone. " _Jiu Suan wo zhe shen shi dao qiang bu ru, ta men ye shi hai neng shang wo._ " (These soldiers are not powerless. Even if my body is impenetrable, they can still damage me.)

" _Cie... Xing kui wo mei you pei ji dao. Yao shi lian yi ge bing ding zhe wo, na wo hen ke neng cheng shuai zi le._ " Richard moaned, as he used his own blade to block anything in front of him. " _Jiu mei ban fa. Bie shen li le, peng you. Shi shi hou shi yong mo fa ka._ " (Tch... It's lucky that I wasn't hit. If I was targeted by even a single soldier, then I could possibly become a pincushion as a result. There's no other way. Stop trying to hold back, friend. It's time we use a spell-card.)

" _...Fan Zheng yong Mo Fa Ka shi sha bu dao ta men de. Er Qie ye xiu yao su zhan su jue._ " Meiling replied, as she summoned a Spell-Card into her hand, as she grinned slightly. " _Na me, ni yuan yi wei wo jia li ba?_ " (...Either way, the spell-card cannot kill them. And we also need to end this quickly. Then, will you give me a hand?)

" _Feng. Pei._ " Richard added, with a evil smile, as he summoned his own Spell-Card into his hand. (With. Pleasure.)

LT's eyes widened at the sight of the Spell-Cards in Richard's hands, as the Gensokyo soldier noticed his expression.

"Oh, so you know what is in my hand then? Perhaps either Rumia or Cirno gave you a taste of a Spell-Card." Richard said, as his expression darkened. "However, you have yet to see what a TRUE spell-card can do. And you get first-experience with your little entourage, as you face it head-on."

"Everyone, BRACE, and prepare for evasive manoeuvres!" David shouted his warning to his men.

"Declare Spell Card!" Richard and Meiling declared simultaneously. "Light Sign: 'Shining Torrent'!/ Flower Sign 'Selaginella 9'!"

As soon as they finished their incantation, red spell-circles appeared behind their backs, as they leviatied above the soldiers, before firing off their danmaku patterns, Richard with his falling rain of yellow light-element danmaku orbs that fell at varying speeds, and Meiling with her burst of rainbow crystal shard danmaku in petal-like patterns.

The onslaught of the danmaku managed to stun the soldiers, as they immediately paled before the magical onslaught that was before them, as they tried to dodge at the best of their ability, but their grounded state made that difficult, as they were met from all sides by danmaku, the light orbs searing their body inside-out, and the rainbow danmaku cutting across their body, with the feeling that each hit they took was slowly severing their spirit from their own body with each blow they took.

The Turks and the RAIDERS fared a little better, as the Turks took advantage of their hardened training to be able to dodge most of the attacks and graze the rest, although the Turks were still taking hits like their common counterparts, while the RAIDERS were also struggling, but nonetheless unscathed through various methods. LT used the Zantankuto to dispel clusters of danmaku with each slash. David managed to use his own blade to flip over danmaku, and managed to dodge each and every bullet with sheer acrobatic skill. Alice used her arrows to form a protective barrier around herself, in the form of a earthen wall reinforced with ice, created through the application of a explosive arrow to the earth, and a cryogenic arrow to freeze the rising dirt from the resulting force. Edge, using his own inner electric power managed to trudge through the bullets at hyper-speed, leaving behind trails of electricity as a result of his own actions, while Takagi merely took side-steps to dodge each and every attack made at him with perfect timing and accuracy.

Soon after the two spell-cards dissipated from time-out, due to the soldiers being too occupied by the immense density of the danmaku to return fire back at the users, as Richard and Meiling fell to the ground, landing back down, and preparing for another round.

" _Xia yi ge mo fa ka yao deng zhe cai neng yong._ " Richard intoned. " _Zhi yao wo men neng ji xu cheng zhu, wo men jiu neng zai xian zai ba ta men wan quan chu li le."_ (The next spell-card has to wait before we can use it. As long as we keep enduring, we will completely beat them down.)

He then sighed again, before looking at the state of the men, as some of them were already down on the ground unable to battle anymore, and LT, who was huffing lightly, with his Zantankuto raised.

"Well well, it seems that you're not too bad at all." Richard replied. "To be able to survive two spell-cards and still have most of your men intact. I rescind my previous statement, LT Colonel Jack Summers, your men exceed my expectations."

He then whips his blade out again, with it being raised in front of him in a diagonal stance.

"However, your luck has run out." Richard dryly stated. "If you think I'm done with you, you're sorely mistaken."

He then threw the blade into a sukima, before then dashing right into another, as the two sukimas soon merge right in front of LT, with Richard having his blade forward in a thrusting motion.

"SHIT!" LT cried, as he bent backwards in order to try and dodge the sudden attack, managing to get his face scraped by the edge of the blade, leaving a thin gash across his left cheek. LT then flicks the Zantankuto up in order to bisect the attacker in a counter move, but however found the edge of his blade being sucked in by a sukima.

Richard then used the ground to reverse his motion of flight, backing away from the STI Forces, and firing off his machine-gun in a flurry of bullets, causing the STI forces to disperse and dodge, while firing at Richard, as he merely kicked off the ground into the air, dodging the attacks aimed at him.

He then lands beside Meiling, as the dragon gate-keeper dashes at the STI forces once more, with her fist pulled back to prepare a massive strike. LT, noticing the attack.

' _A chance!'_ LT thought. ' _Her attack is too direct, and that means that I can directly end her with a quick-draw strike. But I have to be fast. That gatekeeper's faster than even the best of racing cars here!'_

LT then shifted his blade onto his waist, as Meiling roars, while the ground beneath her breaks at the immense power that she is gathering in her attack, charging at the soldiers at break-neck speeds.

' _Wait for it... Wait...'_ LT calmed himself, before he saw that Meiling was only a second away from hitting him.

Richard then paled, when he saw the stance, as if he knew what LT was planning.

"Meiling, back away now-" Richard tried to warn his ally.

' _NOW!'_

LT then swung his blade with all the strength he had, as Meiling's fist managed to meet his solar plexus, both attacks meeting their targets with precise accuracy. He was knocked back with the same momentum Meiling had, his feet skidding on the ground, while he groaned, as his abdomen clenched itself in a reflex, while the soldiers behind him immediately dodge-rolled or ran out of his way, as he slowed down gradually enough to find himself right at the edge of the Misty Lake.

LT remained still for a moment, before he then fell to his knees, as the blow managed to knock the wind out of him, and even damaged his internal organs, despite his super-human endurance.

"Damn... She got me good... Got me... good..." LT whispered under his breath, as blood began to leak from his mouth, and he fell onto his own back.

Meiling too, was at a stand-still, as her clothing was torn right at the chest, where the slash hit her, as the skin on it began to turn green and scale-like, before the skin ripped apart to reveal that there was a large gash on it. Her breaths were deep and ragged, as blood began to leak from her wounds, before she then staggered backwards onto the side of the gate, before then falling onto her back as well, unable to move, and became unconscious as a result.

Both sides rushed over to their combatants, Richard to Meiling, the RAIDERS and the STI forces to LT, who were both injured severely by the upcoming confrontation.

"Meiling!? Meiling!?" Richard cried out in fear and worry, as he shook Meiling's head." _Ni... Ni mei shi ba!? Ni bu ke yi si! Wo bu hui rang ni de! Kuai qi lai! Ni bu ke neng jiu na me rong yi jiu dao xia qu!"_ (Are... Are you okay!? You can't die! I won't let you! Get up! You can't be defeated so easily!)

"Shit! Commander! COMMANDER!" David shouted, as he held LT's head in his arms, before turning to his troops. "Medic! Get me a medic here! The commander is down! We need help here!"

"David... I'm passing the forces to you. I just... need a rest..." LT replied with a weak grin, before then slipping into unconsciousness like his rival.

Richard, after realising his efforts are wasted, places Meiling back down, and moved her over farther away from the gate, as Meiling opened her eyes.

"Liu... Liu Zhao..." Meiling wheezed quietly.

" _Mei shi de... Meiling... Ni yi jing jin le quan li wei ni de nu zhu ren er zhan."_ Richard assured his friend. " _Ni jiu hao hao xiu xi. Rang Xiao Ye lai chu li sheng xia de jia huo..._ " (It's fine... Meiling... You already have did your best to fight for your mistress. You just take a rest. Let Sakuya take care of the other bastards.)

Richard then closed Meiling's eyes, before then turning to the STI forces with a vengeful glare.

"You know what, I'm done playing games." Richard spoke a low tone. "I will make sure that your waking moments will be ABSOLUTELY HELLISH!"

Richard then roared, as he then began to fire off danmaku, as he teleported rapidly towards LT, aiming to impale the unconscious soldier on it, only to find himself stopped, as David used his own heat-blade to parry the blow.

"Over... my... dead... body..." David gritted, as he slowly pushed the blade back, forcing Richard to skid backwards a bit.

"OH SHUT UP! TAKE THIS!" Richard roared, as his katana then bore a blue layer of ice energy, as he rapidly struck at David with his blade, the latter RAIDER defending each blow as well as he could.

The two swords clashed against each other again and again, as neither wielder or blade would yield to the other. The STI soldiers, who took advantage of having no-one to engage with them, fired off their weaponry at Richard, in order to finish him while he is occupied with David.

However, Richard noticed the shots, and merely switched his grip on the katana into a one-handed grip, leaving his left hand free, as it suddenly casts a blue barrier that manages to nullify most of the shots, although the heavier ordinance, rockets and grenades still managed to graze and weaken him, and David was rarely fazed by the explosions caused by the same weapons, as if they were merely air to him.

Even with Richard tasking himself to defending against attacks from both sides, he managed to keep David's blade away from him, and kept David at a stalemate for a long period of time.

David couldn't help but be impressed at how Richard was holding against him, despite the odds against the young leader. _He's one hell of a enemy to have, and one hell of a ally if he was one of us._

Richard then pulled back, and tackled David far away from him.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! I WILL ROAST YOUR ASSES THIS INSTANT-" Richard roared, as he then lifted his katana up to the sky, as a growing ball of orange lively flames appeared at the tip of the blade.

However, before Richard could launch it, it suddenly disappeared, as Richard's expression turned into one of shock and fatigue, as he then collapsed on one knee, with his blade supporting him.

"Shit..." Richard replied. "Not now... I can't be fatigued at this damn moment!"

 _I should have just avoided the fight with that guy, and taken care of the soldiers first._ Richard thought. _Goddamnit, me! You should have let your heart calm a little more before tearing onto them._

"He's down!" A leading sergeant cried to his men. "Quick, fire all we got onto him, before he loses his vulnerability!"

Richard only gritted his teeth, as he slammed his palm on the ground, as a large blue wall-like barrier formed in front of him, as the soldiers fired onto it, with little effect, although the repeated attacks are whittling down the barrier quickly. He then opened a sukima.

"Count yourselves lucky that you've got good men." Richard spoke in a venomous tone. "We will be meeting again and again. I suggest that you better make sure that you've got the guts to fight this battle, because I ain't letting you guys leave here, even if it means killing you all."

"He's getting away!" A Turk cried out, as he and his cohorts were striking at the barrier with their dual-blades, causing it to crack.

"As for you, the RAIDERS." Richard added, as he glared at Takagi, Alice, David, Edge, and the downed LT. "Know that just because you are the pinnacle of science, technology, and elitism in the Outside World, you will find that there is another squad that will bring you down and antagonise you until the last moments. Fear this name, for I will make sure it is burnt into your memories for eternity, Unison Squad."

He then entered the sukima, as it disappeared, along with the barrier, which was already about to collapse, as the soldiers immediately put down their weapons.

"Whew..." Alice said to her comrades. "That was a hard fight. If the people here are just as capable or more dangerous than these people, then we're in for a very long and tedious battle of attrition."

"Yeah, this is like a boss rush of some sort." Edge added with a snort. "Except it's set to fucking Nintendo Hard, and we have hundreds of bosses of varying power levels against us, and the weakest can kick our asses with decent effort."

"No time to talk, RAIDERS." Takagi intoned. "We need to get our commander patched up."

"And what about the gatekeeper, that Meiling woman?" David asked, as he pointed at the defeated dragon youkai.

"Just leave her be." Alice replied. "We didn't come here to kill people unless we were forced to in a dangerous situation. Besides, we can't kill her at all, unless we really tried, and it would be a waste of resources to achieve that kind of thing."

"Fine, fine." David replied, as he looked at LT, who was tended by medics, as they applied their medicine and worked on healing the commander of the force. "I want to make sure my pal lives through all of this... All units, let us make a dash to the nearest place where we can hide and heal the wounded. Something tells me we are about to go through more hellish things..."

* * *

 _Inside the Scarlet Mansion..._

Richard soon stumbled through his sukima, as he was already panting and clutching his chest tightly, as if he was in pain from that part of his body.

He looked up slightly, to see that the troops were already prepared to sortie out to meet the forces, as Berula was in front of him, armed in a mix between medieval plated armour, and modern kelvar vesting.

"Commander Liu! We're done preparing for battle!" The fairy maid leader called out to him.

"Excellent, excellent." Richard replied with a weak smile. "I guess I have made a well enough diversion with Meiling, and even brought them down to the point where they need to back up and regain their losses."

"Thank you... I can't tell you how much I am happy that you have helped to ensure that our battle will be easier, and so that less of our people will have to die." Berula gratefully thanked Richard.

Richard only trudged forward. "Don't worry. You're the one who's going to be doing the hard work now, girl." Richard spoke in a solemn tone. "Show them that the SDA do not fuck around, and that fairies are as weak as they seem."

"Where are you going, Commander?" Berula asked.

"I need Patchy... No, I need Voile to heal me." Richard spoke in a silent voice, as he entered the mansion, still limping in exhaustion. "I leave the rest up to you, little one."

The mansion doors soon close, as Berula only nods slightly, before turning to her troops.

"You heard the commander! We will march to bring down this intruders, for the sake of our mansion and our mistress!" Berula cried out. "We shall march for victory!"

The entire mobile force cried out their agreement and consent, as the gates of the Scarlet Mansion opened, to allow the battalion to move forth to their targets.

 _For our enemies, no matter how they will beg, they will all fall. They will not live to see their land again, for they will remain caged within our lands, never to speak of war again, and harm our mistress. For Remilia. And For her honor._

* * *

A/N: And there we have it, that the latest chapter! Now that Meiling's not as weak as her Gensou Blitzkrieg counterpart, she gives a much better fight. And if you think that Richard just going to win, I'm afraid you bet for the wrong outcome. Don't expect Gensokyo to win much in this Act, because LT and hsi crew sure the hell are determined to escape Gensokyo, no matter what the cost is.

By the way, late Merry Christmas for you all. I might do a New Years one-shot, but that is a huge if.

Remember, try and spot the references.

 _Shen me?- What!?_


End file.
